Le chemin de la maison
by nails233
Summary: Nous l'avons trouvée, Chef Swan, elle est VIVANTE! On a retrouvé Isabella! Vivante, vraiment? Avais-je réellement survécu à ces dix dernières années? Ils ont dit que je rentrais à la maison, mais où était-ce, la maison, à présent? /!\ Thèmes délicats
1. Chapter 1

Twilight - Rated: M - French - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,883 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 4-28-10 - Bella & Edward

- id:5931131-

- TBC -

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **

**de  
>nails233<br>**

––~––  
>~ Traduit de l'Américain par Bluelinote ~<br>- **Titre original: When the Missing Come Home** -  
>~ Beta pour la version originale: dazzleglo ~<br>––~––

_**Mention légale (de l'auteur)**__: Tous les personnages, situations, etc. reconnaissables par le public appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages et l'intrigue originaux sont la propriété de l'auteur . L'auteur n'est en aucune manière associée aux propriétaires, créateurs ou producteurs de franchises médiatique quelles qu'elles soient. Ecrit sans intention de violer les lois relatives au copyright (droits d'auteurs)._

**Mention légale (de la traductrice):** Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers Twilight. When the Missing Come Home appartient à nails233. Je n'en possède, avec sa permission, que la traduction en Français. 

**LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON**

**Chapitre 1**

**PdV de Charlie**

–– COMMENT ÇA, VOUS L'AVEZ TROUVEE? OÙ ÇA?

_Est-ce que c'est bien vrai?_ J'avais pratiquement abandonné tout espoir que l'on retrouvât jamais son corps

–– Nous l'avons trouvée, Chef Swan, elle est en vie! On a retrouvé Isabella. Elle et deux autres était retenue captives dans les montagnes au nord. Notre perquisition en quête de drogue dans une ferme du coin a vraiment pris un tour inattendu.

_Vivante? Elle avait vraiment survécu à ces dix dernières années?_

–– Combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'on la ramène au plus tôt? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

–– Ils les mettent dans les ambulances en ce moment-même, donc elles devraient être chez vous dans une demi-heure. Elle est dans un sale état. Elles le sont toutes...

_Qu'ont-ils fait à mon bébé!_

–– Qui sont les deux autres?

–– Stella Nichols, du Comté de Mason, et Bree Tanner, de Seattle.

Une fois que j'eus raccroché, j'étais toujours sous le choc d'apprendre que mon bébé, ma fille unique, était toujours en vie. Après qu'elle avait été enlevée dans mon jardin dix ans auparavant, toute la ville était d'abord devenue folle. Il y avait eu des battues, et puis, après quelques temps, elles s'étaient muées en veillée aux chandelles, jusqu'à ce que finalement, nous n'assistions plus qu'à un service commémoratif à l'église, le jour anniversaire de sa disparition. Je n'ai pas parlé à Renée depuis, elle m'avait tenu pour responsable de l'enlèvement de Bella. Nos avocats avaient géré le divorce, ce qui fait que je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir la joindre, à présent. Je n'étais sûr que d'une chose: je ne pouvais pas rester assis à attendre derrière mon bureau. Aussi m'emparai-je de mes clés, de mon arme, jetai-je mon manteau sur mes épaules et fonçai-je vers l'hôpital. Je voulais être là quand elle y arriverait. Elle rentrait à la maison.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, car lorsque j'arrivai, les média, eux aussi étaient sur place, ainsi que la moitié de la ville. Bigre! Les grandes nouvelles vont décidément bien vite dans une petite ville. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins, mais j'avais imaginé qu'ils auraient patienté jusqu'à ce elles soient admises.

–– Docteur Cullen, vous êtes prêts de votre côté?

–– Oui, Chef Swan, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est prêt pour elles, et Isabella sera exclusivement confiée à mes soins. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle vous soit rendue le plus vite possible, et puis, Charlie, appelez-moi Carlisle.

Je respirai un grand coup, cherchant toujours à me calmer. Pourquoi étais-je aussi nerveux?

–– Bien. Merci Carlisle.

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule en me gratifiant de son célèbre sourire, et je dis bien '' célèbre'', parce que toute la gente féminine de l'hôpital se répandait en compliments à ce propos.

Je donnai pour instruction à mes hommes de dégager un accès dans la foule des badauds et des journalistes afin que les victimes puissent être admises rapidement sans être harcelées par les curieux. J'entendis alors les sirènes résonner à travers les rues tandis que les ambulances approchaient. Malheureusement, tous les autres les entendirent aussi, ce qui déclencha un mouvement de foule, tandis que chacun voulait sa chance d'apercevoir les filles.

Les équipe de TV prirent d'assaut la première ambulance, tentant d'être les premières à capturer leur image. Lorsque nous eûmes dégagé suffisamment de place pour que la civière pût être sortie, j'eus une grimace et me crispai à la vue de cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux marrons dépourvus d'expression. Bon sang! On aurait dit qu'elle avait traversé un pays en guerre! Elle ne devais pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Elle était couverte de griffures et de cicatrices, et elle ne portait que le drap dans lequel les secouristes l'avaient enveloppé pour la protéger des regards. Elle était secouée de tremblements terribles. Elle était morte de peur.

La seconde ambulance amena une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un bleu de glace, qui paraissait âgée d'à peine vingts ans. Elle était à peu près dans le même état que la première et, elle aussi, n'avait qu'un drap pour toute protection.

Enfin, la dernière ambulance s'arrêta devant les urgences et je retins mon souffle au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler une Isabella frappée de terreur. J'aurais reconnu ses magnifiques yeux marrons n'importe où. Elle ressemblait exactement au portrait que j'avais fait dessiner et viellir. Comme les deux autres victimes, elle tremblait telle une feuille dans la tempête. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je sus qu'elle se souvenais de moi, mais elle les baissa après seulement une seconde, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était devenue.

–– Isabella, est-ce que tu m'entends? Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, est-ce que tu comprends?

Elle émit un soupir et fit oui de la tête.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre sa main et elle se crispa tout d'abord avant de lui permettre de poursuivre. Toutefois, lorsque je tentai d'en faire autant, elle eut un mouvement de recul et glissa sa main sous le drap. Me tenait-elle pour responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé? Était-il possible qu'elle crût que je n'avais pas cherché à la retrouver?

–– Isabella, j'ai besoin de t'examiner. Veux-tu que ton père reste avec toi?

En la voyant secouer vigoureusement la tête, les yeux agrandis, je sus qu'elle ne voulais pas de ma présence.

–– Ça va aller, Isabella, je vais juste prendre des nouvelles des autres. Je serais à l'extérieur, si tu as besoin de moi.

Je sortis en baissant la tête avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de voir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

–– Okay, Mark. Mets-moi au courant. Je veux tous les détails.

–– Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, Chef. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Lorsque nous avons abattu la porte, les trois filles étaient à genoux, nues, près de l'entrée, et elle n'ont pas bougé pendant tout le temps qu'à duré notre fouille des lieux. J'ai reconnu Isabella grâce au portrait-robot de l'avis de recherche. C'était vraiment bizarre; c'était comme si elle ne reconnaissait même pas son propre nom.

–– T'a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qui c'est passé là-bas? A qui appartient cette ferme?

Il me fallait des réponses si je voulais défaire ce mystère.

–– L'endroit était abandonné, donc le dernier propriétaire est sans doute décédé, quant à ce qui s'y est passé, on ne peut que se perdre en conjectures. Les filles ont refusé de nous parler.

**PdV d'Isabella**

Il était effrayant d'être traînée loin de la maison, le seul foyer dont je me souvins. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux me touchait, la seule chose à laquelle je parvenais à penser était que mon Maître n'allait pas être content. Je savais que même si c'étaient eux qui étaient venus nous chercher, nous serions celle qui en paieraient le prix.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru reconnaître l'un d'entre eux, mais je ne parvenais à me rappeler ni où ni quand je l'avais déjà vu. Oh, et puis, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce que lorsque le Maître viendrait me chercher, il m'emmènerait aussi vite qu'il serait venu. Quand tout le monde s'est mis à me crier mon nom, je n'ai d'abord pas su qui regarder. C'était terrifiant.

–– Isabella, est-ce que tu m'entends? Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, est-ce que tu comprends?

Je soupirai et hochai la tête.

Je compris parfaitement lorsqu'il me toucha. Il était comme le Maître. Je lui appartenais maintenant, mais pourquoi le Maître m'avait-il laissée avec lui? Est-ce que mon sang n'était plus aussi doux à son goût, à présent?

–– Isabella, j'ai besoin de t'examiner. Veux-tu que ton père reste avec toi?

Mon père? Pour quelle raison souhaiterais-je qu'il me regardât pendant qu'on m'examinait? Allait-on me passer à la ronde? Il n'était même pas comme mon Maître, il était comme moi. Nous étions la nourriture du Maître.

À la minute où il eut quitté la pièce, je rampai hors du lit pour me mettre à genoux, tout comme le Maître me l'avait enseigné.

–– NON! Isabella, retourne dans le lit. Pourquoi ferait-tu donc une chose pareille?

J'étais déconcertée. Ne venait-il pas juste de dire qu'il allait m'examiner? C'était toujours ainsi que nous nous tenions pour que le Maître nous examine. J'allais devoir être plus attentive à ce que ce Maître-ci voudrait que je fasse. Je demeurait parfaitement immobile pendant qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur moi avec douceur. Comme avec le Maître, son contact était froid comme la glace. C'était une sensation à laquelle j'étais habituée.

–– Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'es arrivé?

Vraiment, ne le savait-il pas déjà?

–– Isabella peux-tu me dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît?

–– Oui... Maître.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me regarda soudain comme si je l'avais frappé ou je ne sais quoi.

–– Isabella, je ne suis pas ton Maître. Tu es libre à présent. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Que voulait-il dire? Peut-être n'aimait-il pas mon odeur. N'étais-je pas assez bonne pour lui?

Les choses ne firent qu'empirer lorsqu'une femme commença à me forcer à mettre des vêtement. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Le Maître disait que nous n'avions pas besoin de vêtements. De toute façons, ils ne faisaient que se salir lorsque le Maître se nourrissait de nous. Enfin, on me laissa seule dans une pièce, mais ça ne fit justement que me faire m'y sentir seule. Stella et Bree me manquaient. Ma maison me manquait.

J'e dus m'endormir peu après, parce ce que la première chose que je sentis ensuite fut la caresse d'une main froide sur mon bras. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un nouveau Maître magnifique. Comme le précédent, ses yeux étaient d'or liquide. Ils étaient bien plus beaux que ceux, rouge-sang, de mon premier Maître. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne fit que m'observer, jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

_Seigneur, je veux juste rentrer à la maison _fut ma dernière pensée avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

**NdA:** _Okay, les ami(e)s, c'est le moment de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ma première histoire abordant des thèmes plus sombres. Si vous ne laissez pas de ''review'' comment le saurais-je, hm? Et puis, rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne sais pas lire dans vos pensées. Restez poli(e)s, toutefois. Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avais pas aimé. Ne tirez pas sur l'ambulance._

**NoteBleue:** Blue n'est ni nails233, ni Edward. Pour peu que tu lui en fasses part, elle transmettra fidèlement tes commentaires et opinions ainsi que toutes remarques sur le style, les personnages et l'intrigue en général. Avide lecteur(-trice), pas d'insultes, s'il te plaît, ne la déchire pas à grand coups sanglants de tes dents acérées. La linotte n'est que le bleu messager. Elle gardera pour elle, toutefois, et elle en tiendra compte, toute chose, mauvaise ou bonne, que tu souhaiteras ajouter quant au passage des mots de l'Anglais au Français. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Mension légale: When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

Remerciements  
>A toutes celles (et ceux?) qui ont dit du bien de cette histoire, sur le profil de nails comme sur le mien, sans vous oublier, bien sûr, vous toutes (et tous?), qui nous suivez en silence, via les alerts.<br>Un merci particulier de la part de Blue, la traductrice, pour votre soutien et vos compliments sur son travail. Bleuzozio vire rose-Bella. ;)

Et donc, voici la suite:

––~––

––(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)––  
>––~––<p>

Chapitre 2

PdV d'Isabella

À la minute où mon nouveau Maître quitta mon chevet, je perçus son absence. Je cherchai le froid et le réconfort, mais ils m'avaient quittée avec lui. Les moments où je me retrouvais seule étaient déroutants. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais retrouver quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de réconfortant, aussi me glissai-je hors du lit et me faufilai dans le couloir. Sans bruit, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif dans chaque chambre jusqu'à ce que j'eusse trouvé ce que je cherchais.

–– Stella?

–– Allez, Bella, viens là, ma chérie. Il est trop tôt pour se lever.

Une fois que je fus dans le lit avec elle, elle me caressa les cheveux tandis que je me blottissais au près que possible contre son flanc. Elle avait toujours su comment me rasséréner. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le vieux Maître la préférait.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut lorsqu'on me secoua. Une femme fortement charpentée était en train de nous crier dessus, rapport au fait que nous ne devions pas dormir ensemble. Je tournai alors la tête pour découvrir que Bree nous avait rejointes dans le lit de Stella. Il était normal pour nous de dormir ainsi, toutes les trois, ensembles. Dieu merci, le Maître au cheveux blond clair se précipita à mon secours. Toutes, nous glissâmes immédiatement hors des drap pour nous agenouiller à côté du lit. C'était toujours la coutume lorsque le Maître entrait dans la pièce.

–– Isabella, viens avec moi. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Bree, il te faut regagner ta propre chambre avec l'infirmière Martha, et Stella, remonte dans ton lit.

Je le suivis dans le couloir, en restant trois pas derrière lui, jusqu'à retrouver ma chambre puis j'attendis d'autres instructions. Lorsque dans nous avions quitté l'autre chambre, les filles n'avaient pas eu l'air en colère, seulement juste un peu triste. Bree et Stella ne semblaient pas avoir de nouveau Maître. Peut-être que les leurs allaient venir plus tard, comme le mien l'avait fait la nuit précédente? Cétait le mieux que je pouvais espérer pour elle. Je ne pouvais me rappeler un seul jour de ma vie sans la présence de mon Maître.

–– Isabella, tu ne peux pas faire cela tant que tu es ici. Ce n'est pas permis, est-ce que tu comprends?

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, tentant de lutter contre les larmes qui voulaient désespérément couler. J'avais honte de moi; je l'avais déjà contrarié en l'espace d'une journée. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?

–– Isabella, regarde-moi... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais tu dois me promettre de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'au matin. Feras-tu ce je te demande?

Je hochai la tête poliment. Je savais ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on ne leur obéissait pas.

–– Oui, Maître... Je le promets, dis-je en espérant que cela l'apaiserait.

–– Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je ne suis pas ton Maître, tu te souviens?

Je me mordis la lèvre pendant que dans ma tête j'essayais de comprendre les choses. Je croyais que tous ceux de son espèce étaient nos maîtres. C'est ce qu'il avait dit quand il m'avait ramené chez nous, à la ferme. Ce pouvait-il que notre ancien Maître allait revenir pour nous chercher? Qu'en serait-il du Maître qui était venu me voir la nuit précédente?

–– Isabella, ton père est là pour te voir. Il faut que tu restes dans le lit. Peux-tu faire cela?

Mais pourquoi '' le père '' à nouveau? Quel était son rôle dans ce qui arrivait?

–– Je vais chercher Charlie mais je serai vite de retour.

Pourquoi y avait-il tant de monde ici? L'endroit était en permanence si bruyant. La quiétude de la maison me manquait.

Lorsque l'infirmière au caractère grognon pénétra de nouveau dans ma chambre, elle portait un plateau. Il y avait de la nourriture dessus, mais ce n'était pas ce que nous avions l'habitude de manger. Lorsqu'elle m'ordonna de tout finir, je me contentai de la fixer du regard. Il était hors de question que j'avale ces trucs. Pas après la dernière fois où j'avais mangé quelque chose de nouveau qui m'avait rendu malade et fait provoqué de violents vomissements. Sa grande erreur fut de croire qu'elle pouvait me forcer à avaler lorsque je refusai de lui obéir. Non, mais qui était-elle pour me donner des ordres? Elle n'était pas le Maître!

Elle m'effraya toutefois, lorsqu'elle s'empara de mon visage et essaya de me fourrer les aliments dans la bouche. Je tentai de me détourner, mais elle était plus forte que moi. Elle ne me laissa pas d'autre choix que de la gifler et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Elle refusait d'abandonner: elle me poursuivit dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculée, dos au mur, sous un bureau. Je me mis à hurler tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

–– Isabella!

En un éclair, ma tête se tourna vers la voix. Je connaissais ce ton. Il n'était pas content de moi.

–– Retourne dans ton lit, tout de suite!

Je me mis à ramper vers ma porte, espérant lui être agréable.

–– Marche!

M'aidant des pied et des main pour me remettre debout, je passais la porte en hâte, et remontai dans mon lit.

PdV de Charlie

–– Bonjour, Carlisle. Comment va Isabella aujourd'hui?

–– Boujour Charlie. Et bien... j'ai peur qu'Isabella ne soit pas prête à sortir aujourd'hui. Elle a pu dormir la majeure partie de la nuit, mais, ce matin, nous l'avons retrouvée avec les deux autre filles dans le même lit. Charlie, vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle souffre du Syndrome de Stockholm? Si elle se trouve à nouveau en présence de l'homme qui l'a enlevée, il se peut tout à fait qu'elle reparte avec lui de son plein gré.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Le psychologue m'en avait dit autant la veille.

–– Alors, que puis-je faire pour l'aider?

–– Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose. Cela va prendre du temps de la déconditionner, et cela ne se fera pas sans difficulté. Cela va exiger que vous vous adressiez à elle d'un ton ferme. Elle aura besoin que vous lui disiez quoi faire.

–– Vous dites ça comme si elle était incapable de penser par elle-même, remarquai-je d'un ton incrédule.

–– Elle ne le peux pas. Elle s'est adaptée à une vie dans laquelle on lui disait quoi faire et quand le faire. Elle n'avait jamais besoin d'en connaître le pourquoi. Imaginez seulement comment vous régiriez si vous aviez passé dix années de votre vie a être pris en charge comme un soumis ou un esclave et que cette vie vous était arrachée. Peut-être que... l'analogie serait plus parlante si je la comparais à un détenu qui aurait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie derrière les barreaux et qui se trouverait à présent dehors. Il n'y a plus personne pour lui dire quand manger, quand aller au toilettes, ou même quand parler.

–– Est-ce que je peux la voir?

–– Bien sûr. Je vous accompagne, j'étais, de toute façon, en chemin pour aller voir comment elle allait.

Tandis même que nous nous retournions dans le couloir pour nous diriger vers la chambre de Bella, le chaos se déchaîna.

Isabella sortit de sa chambre en hurlant, courant pour échapper à une infirmière comme si ça vie en dépendait. Elle refusait avec une extrême détermination que la femme la touche. Lorsque je m'avançai vers Bella pour lui parler et tenter de lui faire entendre raison, Carlisle leva la main, m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Tout d'abord, il attendit, avant d'intervenir, de voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

–– Isabella!

Dès qu'elle entendit son ton coupant, elle se traîna à genoux jusqu'à ses pieds et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton entre en contact avec sa poitrine.

–– Retourne dans ton lit, à l'instant!

Je grimaçai lorsque je la vis se mettre à ramper sur le sol.

–– Marche!

Je compris finalement ce dont il essayait de me prévenir. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il voulait dire qu'elle se comporterait comme une enfant, mais je n'y étais pas du tout.

–– Carlisle, je comprends, maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça pour elle.

Honnêtement, je savais que je ne pourrais pas la forcer à faire... tout, en somme!

–– Vous devez au moins essayer d'être là pour elle. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, nous trouverons une autre façon de procéder, mais, pour son bien, vous devez essayer.

Il me laissa devant sa porte lorsque la même scène se répéta deux chambres plus loin, au niveau de celle de Stella.

–– Excusez-moi, m'dame, mais qu'est-ce que vous essayiez de lui faire, au juste?

–– Oh, Chef Swan, je suis désolée. J'essayais juste de lui faire prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle refusait de m'écouter. Alors j'ai tenté de la forcer à manger … elle a craqué. Je suis navrée que vous ayez dû assister à cela, mais le psychologue nous avait donné pour instructions de nous montrer fermes avec elles. Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent... ça ne marche pas.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

–– Elle écoute cependant le Docteur Cullen, alors peut-être qu'elle n'écoutera que les hommes. C'est tout à fait possible.

Je hochais simplement la tête et observais Bella depuis le pas de sa porte. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je me représentais la vie de ma fille. Je l'avais imaginée trouver l'amour, aller à la fac, avoir des enfants, peut-être, mais certainement comme ça, roulée en boule sur un lit d'hôpital. On aurait dit un petit chiot perdu, gisant là, tout tremblant et gémissant. J'étais impatient de la voir, ce matin, particulièrement après avoir passé ma nuit au téléphone pour essayer de retrouver la trace de Renée. Ce qui n'avait pas été un succès... pour dire les choses poliment.

Lorsque Carlisle m'eut finalement rejoint il n'avait pas l'air très satisfait de son état de fraibless.

–– Isabella... est-ce que ça va? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

–– Je s-s-suis t-tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir... Maître, bégaya-t-elle.

Carlisle secouait la tête d'un air incrédule. Son expression était pour le moins lugubre. Elle exprimait ce que je ressentais. Je ne supportais plus de la voir ainsi. Je devais retrouver l'animal qui lui avait fait ça, qui leur avait ça, à toutes les trois. Mon arrêt suivant fut pour la chambre de Stella.

–– Stella, je suis le Chef Swan. Puis-je vous parler?

Sa réponse se résuma à un simple haussement d'épaules.

–– Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est arrivé?

Elle soupira avant de détourner le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre.

–– Je ne peux pas retrouver l'homme qui vous a fait ça, si vous ne me parlez pas.

J'eus moi aussi un soupir lorsque je compris qu'elle ne me dirait pas un mot.

Je la laissai à ses pensées et partis en quête de celle qui n'avait passé que quelques mois en captivité. J'espérais qu'elle me parlerait plus volontiers. Contrairement aux autres, elle se tenait debout près de sa fenêtre et elle ne sursauta pas de frayeur lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre.

–– Bree, je suis le Chef Swan, puis-je vous parler?

Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, je poursuivis.

–– Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est arrivé?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblotante tout en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

–– Que voulez-vous savoir?

–– Connaissiez-vous l'homme qui vous a enlevée? Pouvez-vous le décrire?

–– Non, je ne le connaissais pas... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlève. Il ne nous a jamais donné son nom. Il nous forçait à l'appeler simplement Maître. Il avait l'air... mauvais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le décrire convenablement. Je ne l'ai vraiment vu que quelques fois. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Stella, parfois avec Bella. J'étais, pour ainsi dire, son dernier recours, lorsqu'elles étaient... indisponibles.

_Bella?_

–– Qui est Bella? Vous voulez parler d'Isabella?

–– Oui... C'est comme ça que nous l'appelions. Seul le Maître l'appelle Isabella.

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle. Ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son comportement.

–– Y-a-t-il la moindre chose que vous puissiez me dire pour nous aiderait à le trouver?

Elle eut un petit rire et me choqua par sa réponse:

–– Vous ne le trouverez pas. Il est furtif, se déplace dans les ombres, il est... très rapide et très fort.

–– Que vous a-t-il fait, exactement?

Je savais que je devais obtenir ces détails, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je souhaitais les connaître.

–– Il aimait... boire notre sang. C'est pour ça qu'il nous gardait là-bas. Il nous entaillait et puis suçait la plaie. C'était un … homme … très malsain. Un malade.

Malade était un euphémisme. Super, je devais donc rechercher un aliéné buveur de sang à la carrure athlétique qui se déplaçait parmi les ombres de Seattle. Et bien, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.

PdV d'Isabella

Le jour n'en finissait pas. Des gens allaient et venaient, posant sans arrêt des question auxquelles je refusais de répondre. Je voulais juste accélérer le temps pour que mon Maître revienne. Contrairement à avant avec notre ancien Maître, j'étais curieuse de ce que le nouveau Maître faisait pendant les heures où il n'était pas là. Comme le vieux Maître avec Stella, je voulais que le nouveau Maître me parle. À la maison, Stella était la favorite, et ça ne me gênait pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait pour mériter cet honneur, mais quoi que ce fût, elle revenait toujours souriante de leurs promenades. C'est que ça ne devait pas être si mauvais, non?

Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Le Maître blond était furieux après moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne faisait jamais rien de bien? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était jamais content de moi, alors que l'ancien Maître, lui, l'était toujours? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter et de trembler tandis que le souvenir de la matinée me consumait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une main froide et dure se mette à se mouvoir dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Je connaissais cette odeur. C'était lui. Il était revenu.

–– T'ai-je beaucoup manqué Isabella? murmura sa voix veloutée.

.

NdA: _Je suppose que je dois vous le demander à nouveau: qu'en avez-vous pensé? La seule façon pour moi de le savoir, c'est si vous ''reviewez'' _(NdB: aïe-aïe-aïe méganorme anglicisme, mordez-moi!)_. Au prochain chapitre, c'est Edward qui se fait entendre._

NoteBleue:  
>Cliffie, cliffie!<br>Ah, nails est diabolique! Et comme ce n'est pas moi qui file le fil de cette histoire, et bien je suis forcée, moi aussi, de vous abandonner là, suspendues, accrochées par le bout des doigts à cette fichue falaise, avec tout ce grand vide plein de vertigineux possibles juste sous vos pitis petons, vos petits pieds qui trépignent et qui dansent, dans l'air la jolie gigue des quoi!, des mais!, des qui-mais-qui?, et pis des mais-pourquoi-làààà?

En attendant, savourez le suspense, réviouvez, commentez donc (râlez, hurlez, suppliez ou complimentez) Blue transmettra, l'est là pour ça!

Petite mise au point de Bluelinote: FREQUENCE DE PUBLICATION:

JE SUIS NULLE POUR CE QUI EST DE RESPECTER UN PROGRAMME. Et c'est pire quand c'est moi qui me le suis imposé. Donc n'attendez pas de calendrier de mise à jour régulier. Même si j'en pondais un (crise soudaine de bonne volonté, attaque de mauvaise conscience passagère, que sais-je...), ce serait comme vous mentir, je ne le respecterais pas. Je sais. Je me connais. Autant donc faire votre connaissance sur un pied d'honnêteté.

Voilà ce dont nails et moi avons convenu:  
>nails a écrit - moi, je traduis - je transmets à nails - nails poste à son compte sur son profil - et après, je poste sur mon profil. Vous voyez, c'est tout un processus. Et donc ça peut prendre un peu de temps.<p>

J'en suis au chap 8 (premier jet) question traduction: mais pour vous donner une idée, il me faut une dizaine d'heures (soirée + nuit) pour traduire le premier jet d'un chapitre d'une douzaine de pages. Je suis peut-être lente, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est comme ça. Et pis quand j'écris/traduits, c'est entre les lignes de la Vraie Vie. Et après faut que je laisse décanter un peu tout ça avant de relire (au moins 2 fois, faire des modifs si nécessaire, puis relire une dernière fois avant de poster histoire de traquer la faute d'orthographe, ou de frappe, l'abérant accord de conjugaison, ...) Je ne suis pas forcément intellectuellement dispo pour y revenir, à une date précise, ou parce que je me le suis imposé. Je marche au feeling. D'ailleurs, vous voyez, là, je devrais plutôt être en train de corriger des copies! Mais j'avais un meilleur feeling avec votre chap 2!

Allez, on se see au next chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

––~––

**Merci** pour vos riviouz, celles que les fidèles de nails laissent sur son profil, comme celles de ses nouvelles lectrices, via le mien. Nails vous connaît et vous remercie. Merci pour les mots gentils que vous laissez aussi pour l'hotesse bilingue d'Air Traduction.

**Désolée**, de vous avoir fait languir. La vraie vie, un an plus et grosse fatigue s'en sont mêlés j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer les neurones.

Enfin, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

.

.

––~––

**––(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 3**

**PdV d'Edward**

À la demande de Carlisle, je le rejoignis à l'hôpital. Lorsque j'appris que quelqu'un avait enlevé puis retenu captives trois humaines de la région, je fus sidéré. Après qu'il m'avait montré le déroulement de leurs examens en se les remémorant, je compris pour quelle raison il avait souhaité que je lise leurs pensées. Le nombre-même de cicatrices sur le corps de chacune était stupéfiant. Ce qu'il soupçonnait étaient tout à fait plausible. L'un des nôtres pouvait en avoir été responsable. A l'occasion, nous avions croisé la route de certains de notre espèce assez sadiques pour conserver ce que l'on appelait des 'vaches'. Ce déplaisant terme argotique s'employait pour désigner l'esclavage des humains. C'est de là que venait l'expression 'pourquoi acheter une vache lorsqu'on peut avoir du lait gratuit?'. Je n'étais pas pressé d'_entendre_ toutes les images grotesques qui, sans nul doute, devaient se bousculer dans les esprits de ces filles.

Comme je m'y attendais, la première que j'allai voir, Bree, était justement en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle rêvait qu'une ombre la pourchassait à travers une forêt. A aucun moment elle ne s'était rendue compte que j'étais entré dans sa chambre, lorsque j'en ressortit. La seconde humaine, Stella, rêvait qu'un homme était penché sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou, mais je ne pus distinguer son visage. Je me glissai hors de la chambre de la jeune femme au moment où elle commença à s'agiter inconfortablement dans son lit. La dernière, mais la plus importante, fut Bella.

Lorsque je me faufilai dans sa chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être séduit par cette petite humaine au visage d'ange au repos. Je ressentis cette attirance inexplicable qui m'intimait de m'approcher d'elle davantage, et mon corps sembla se mouvoir de son propre chef. Le sommeil ne lui apportait pas d'apaisement, sans nul doute en raison des cauchemars provoqués par sa captivité, mais je découvris que je ne pouvais rien en voir. Je ne pus résister au besoin de la calmer, d'essayer de lui apporter un peu de paix. D'un geste tendre, je caressai son bras. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle sursaute au contact de ma peau froide, mais il n'en fut rien. En fait, c'est le contraire qui ce produisit. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans dire un mot et me fixa en me souriant légèrement pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser emporter dans un profond sommeil. De nouveau je tentai de pénétrer son esprit pour voir de quoi elle rêvait, mais de nouveau il n'y eut rien.

Lorsque j'interrompis ma caresse sur son bras, c'est elle qui d'elle-même chercha ma main, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin. C'était presque comme si elle trouvait du réconfort dans la froideur de ma peau. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain agir de la sorte avant elle. Même avec l'arôme de son sang dans l'air, je me découvrais indifférent à l'idée de boire à sa source. Son parfum était divin, mais il invoquait en moi un sentiment différent. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je sentais comme s'il était de mon devoir de la protéger.

Je me découvris incapable et peu désireux de quitter son chevet. J'étais totalement captivé par cette créature qui avait vécu dix années avec quelqu'un de mon espèce et qui était parvenue à survivre. Alors, c'est là que je restai le reste de la nuit, au côté d'un ange tombé à terre et qui avait besoin de moi.

–– _Edward, as-tu passé toute la nuit là?_

Je hochai la tête en réponse à ses pensées.

––_ Comment a été sa nuit?_ demanda Carlisle d'un ton prudent.

–– Agitée au début, et puis, lorsque j'ai passé ma main sur son bras, elle s'est à nouveau calmée. Elle s'est détendue après qu'elle m'a vu. C'est étrange, je ne peux pas lire ses pensées.

–– Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore là?

–– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais il semble que je ne parvienne pas à trouver la volonté de la quitter. Elle a besoin de moi.

Il hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait.

–– Edward, je crois que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Cela va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais lorsqu'on la amenée, elle m'a appelé Maître. Je crois qu'elle va chercher quelqu'un qui puisse combler le vide que son Maître a laissé derrière lui.

A nouveau, je hochai la tête.

–– J'en suis conscient, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je crois que … je l'aime déjà.

J'étudiai attentivement son visage cherchant à y déceler un signe de dégoût, mais tout ce que j'y trouvai fut sa compréhension.

–– Si tu l'aimes déjà, alors il te faut endosser le rôle dont elle a besoin. Si elle a besoin que tu la guides dans la vie, alors, c'est ce qu'il te faut faire. Tu dois la faire passer en premier, comme nous le faisons tous pour nos compagnes.

Il me tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien, parce qu'il avait raison et que je le savais.

Je ferais tout pour Isabella, même s'il s'agissait d'une chose que je ne souhaitais pas. Elle passerait toujours en premier. Dans notre monde, nos femmes détenaient le pouvoir. Pour autant que les hommes aimassent penser autrement, elles devaient être révérées et adorées. Trouver l'amour en étant vampire était un événement et lorsque cela arrivait, personne n'en diminuait la portée. J'avais entendu les membres de ma famille affirmer qu'à l'instant-même où chacun avait vu l'autre, ils avaient su qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Pour ceux de mon espèce, le lien se forme instantanément. J'imagine que je ne fais pas exception à cette règle.

–– J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'elle pense. Comment puis-je lui donner ce qu'elle souhaite si je ne peux lire dans ses pensées?

Lorsqu'il me gratifia de son petit sourire satisfait, j'avais déjà vu ce qu'il allait me répondre.

–– On dirait bien qu'il te faudra faire le chemin en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette, comme le reste d'entre nous.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant mon expression horrifiée.

–– Quoi, t'es sérieux, là? Tu ne peux vraiment pas du tout lire dans ses pensées? beugla Emmet.

–– Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que cela arrive au moment le plus opportun. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'étendue des dommages qu'il lui a infligés.

Comme si j'avais besoin de Rosalie pour savoir ça.

–– Je le sais bien, Rosalie. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas?

En ce qui la concernait, mon calme ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil, et il n'était que midi.

–– Il suffit! Faisons plutôt le point de ce que nous savons. Jasper qu'as-tu trouvé sur le site de la maison abandonnée?

L'image dans son esprit me rendit malade. Il n'y avait presque rien en terme de nourriture, aucun vêtement, le mobilier se résumait à trois matelas posés à-même le sol, une table entourée de trois chaises, et puis rien d'autre.

–– Il n'a laissé aucune trace de son identité ou de l'endroit où il est allé.

Jasper était déçu de n'avoir rien pu trouver d'utile.

–– Quelle est la gravité de leurs blessures physiques?

L'inquiétude d'Esmé se trompait de blessures.

–– Rien qui ne puisse guérir. Non, leurs cicatrices émotionnelles me préoccupent davantage.

C'est là que les choses allaient devenir moches.

–– Est-ce que l'une ou l'autre a pu déjà dire aux autorités ce qui leur était arrivé.

Rosalie espérait bien que nous dispenserions la justice si nous parvenions à le trouver.

–– Pas vraiment. En ce moment-même, la police croit que c'était un fou adepte du démon.

Et bien, ils n'étaient pas si loin du compte, sur ce coup-là.

–– D'après leurs pensées, elles n'ont aucunement l'intention de leur révéler quoi que ce soit susceptible d'exposer notre secret. En fait, c'est même plutôt le contraire: elles prévoient de leur en dire juste assez pour les envoyer chercher dans la mauvaise direction. Elles le protègent.

–– Carlisle, seront-elle en mesure de retourner à une vie normale?

–– Je ne sais pas, Esmé. Bree n'a passé là-bas que quelques mois, aussi peut-être se réadaptera-t-elle mieux que les deux autres. Stella y est restée quatre ans. Elle aura, par conséquent, certainement plus de mal. Bella, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Il l'a gardée dix ans. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui faire, ou si elle sera jamais capable d'oublier. À supposer qu'il ne revienne pas les chercher.

–– Tu penses qu'il le fera?

–– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse rester loin d'elles, Emmett. Elles étaient sa source d'alimentation.

–– Sait-on s'il a pu avoir une autre raison de les détenir?

Alice s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ait pu être un incube.

–– Tout ce que je puis affirmer, c'est qu'il ne faisait que simplement se nourrir d'elles. Il doit avoir une maîtrise de lui-même à toute épreuve pour se nourrir ainsi à tant de reprises … sans les tuer.

Je sentais dans mes tripes que Carlisle avait raison, mais ce fut le caractère jaloux des pensées de Jasper qui me prit au dépourvu.

–– Il faut que j'aille chasser, si je retourne là-bas ce soir.

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils m'offrent leur compagnie parce que je n'en souhaitais aucune.

J'avais beau essayer, je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter ces magnifiques yeux marrons de l'esprit. D'ordinaire, courir m'aurait dégagé la tête instantanément, mais ce n'était plus le cas, plus depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Même lorsque j'abattis mon premier daim par pur instinct, il n'y avait qu'elle. Avec la biche que je sacrifiai ensuite, ce fut plus difficile encore. Plongeant mon regard dans ses orbes, mon estomac se retourna tandis que je pensai aux yeux d'Isabella. Avant d'en rester là, je pris encore un daim, m'efforçant de libérer mon emploi du temps d'ultérieures expéditions de chasse.

Tout en marchant sur le chemin du retour, je repassai dans ma tête toutes les pensées de Carlisle relative à la matinée précédente. Il me fut douloureux de voir Isabella se traîner à ses pieds. Le plus troublant était l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège sous le bureau informatique dans le couloir. On aurait dit un chaton acculé par un chien enragé. Il faisait nuit lorsque je réintégrai finalement la maison. Tout le monde s'était dispersé. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je cédai à mon désir de retourner au côté d'Isabella.

Contrairement à la nuit précédente, ce soir je me rendis à l'hôpital en voiture et me garai à côté de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Lorsque je traversai les lieux en coup de vent, il était aux urgences, en train de s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de questionner davantage ma présence. Le Chef Swan n'était nulle part en vue; j'en déduisis qu'il se trouvait chez lui ou alors au poste de poste police.

A la seconde où j'ouvris la porte, je me figeai et tombai à genoux. Je n'avais qu'une certitude: Isabella n'était plus là et l'odeur d'un vampire s'attardait dans l'air. Il l'avais reprise.

**PdV d'Isabella**

Lorsque le Maître nous mena, Stella et moi, à l'extérieur, un frisson me parcourut. Non parce que j'avais froid, mais parce que je ne reverrais plus le Maître aux cheveux couleur bronze. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle le Maître blond m'avait dit que je ne lui appartenais pas. Il savait que le Maître reviendrai me chercher. Une autre triste évidence était que je ne reverrais pas non plus Bree. Comme tant d'autres au fil des précédentes années, elle ne revenait pas avec nous. Il n'y avait à nouveau plus que nous trois.

–– Isabella, sur mon dos, tout de suite.

Par le passé, il ne m'avait prise ainsi sur son dos que lorsqu'il était en quête d'une nouvelle fille pour la ferme.

Irions-nous donc en chasse si tôt? Je ne lui posai pas la question parce que lorsqu'il prit Stella dans ses bras, il s'élança si vite que j'en tombai presque. Stella ne sembla pas non plus se soucier de la poser. Je fermai les yeux et autorisai mes pensées à se perdre dans le souvenir de la nuit précédente, et du plus beau Maître que j'avais jamais vu. C'était, semblait-il, tout ce à quoi j'avais droit. Après ce qui me parut des heures, nous nous arrêtâmes finalement, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous n'étions pas à la maison, mais dans un nouvel endroit. Quelque part où je n'étais jamais venue auparavant.

La nouvelle maison paraissait plus récente que la ferme, mais je ne m'y sentais pas comme chez nous, en dépit de la présence de Stella et du Maître avec moi. Comme dans notre ancienne maison, nous disposions de matelas au sol près de la cheminée, dans laquelle, Dieu merci, le Maître avait allumé un feu. La nouvelle maison possédait effectivement quelques meubles supplémentaires, tels que le canapé vert et la petite table ronde. Le Maître ne remplaçait jamais ceux que nous avions lorsqu'ils se brisaient. Faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard depuis l'endroit où je m'étais agenouillée, nue à peine arrivée, je vis qu'il y avait aussi une étagère et des livres dessus. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas lu le moindre livre. La vue de ceux-ci, me fit envisager la maison sous un jour plus clément.

Le Maître me caressa la tête avec douceur lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce avec Stella, me montrant ainsi qu'il était content de moi. Il me laissa là en compagnie de Stella, pendant qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire et inspectait minutieusement la maison. Le sol nouveau étaient plus dur à mes genoux que ne l'était l'ancien. Celui-ci était brut, et fait d'un bois plus dense. Comme j'étais en train de regarder le sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas aussi joli que l'ancien. Celui-ci était plus... rustique.

–– Isabella, mets-toi en position.

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître.

Je rampai jusqu'à son côté et posai le haut de mon corps en travers de ses genoux, comme il me l'avait enseigné tant d'années auparavant...

D'une rapide griffure de son ongle, j'étais prête pour lui. Après un moment pendant lequel je retins ma respiration, je pus sentir son souffle frais sur mon bras tandis qu'il l'élevait jusqu'à sa bouche. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que cela rendait les choses plus facile si je ne me débattais pas. C'était moins douloureux ainsi. Il lécha doucement la moindre goutte du sang qui s'échappait le long de mon bras avant de placer sa bouche sur l'entaille qu'il venait de faire. L'entendant ronronner de bonheur tandis qu'il aspirait goulument son repas me procura un sentiment de fierté. J'étais en train de lui donner du plaisir, et sans moi, il devrait vivre avec la faim. Lorsqu'il eut léché la blessure pour la sceller de son venin, il élimina ensuite la moindre traînée de sang restante. Il relâcha mon bras une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir reçu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce qu'il pouvait me prendre.

–– Au lit, Isabella.

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître.

Je me hâtai de descendre de son giron pour aller m'étendre sur mon matelas et puis fermai les yeux, mais je n'essayai pas de dormir. J'essayais de garder intact dans mon esprit le souvenir du Maître aux cheveux couleur bronze, afin que je puisse toujours me rappeler de lui. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entendis jamais le Maître se nourrir de Stella.

–– Au lit, Stella. Dormez bien mes précieuses. Demain je vous trouverai de la nourriture convenable, nous dit-il en ressortant par la porte de devant. Je sombrai dans le sommeil dès l'instant où Stella m'attira dans ces bras.

**PdV de Carlisle.**

Le coup de fil d'Edward me prit par surprise. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était entré, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui m'attendait dans la chambre d'Isabella. La vue d'Edward à genoux, serrant toujours son téléphone dans sa main, n'était que le début. Il y avait là, le lit d'Isabella, vide, et une odeur inoubliable, plus tout à fait récente, mais quand bien même, je n'aurais pu la manquer.

–– Qui est Alistair? me demanda Edward d'un ton mordant.

–– Une vieille connaissance, du temps où j'étais en Angleterre. Avec un soupir, je repassai pour lui tous mes souvenirs d'Alistair, de sorte qu'il pût voir par lui-même.

–– C'est un traqueur?

–– _Oui, et pas un type très amical. Il n'est... pas très apprécié. Il voyage seul et aime sa solitude. Cependant, je suis surpris qu'il soit celui qui a enlevé les fille, bien que je ne sois pas certain de pouvoir expliquer pourquoi je trouve le fait étonnant. Il tient à tout prix à se cacher des Volturi. On pourrait dire... qu'il est plutôt ombrageux quand il a affaire aux gens, vampires inclus... Il s'inquiétait du fait que ses expéditions de chasse n'attirent sur lui une attention malvenue. Ceci pourrait expliquer cela._

Je ne réfléchis pas avant de répliquer.

–– Pourquoi Isabella?

–– _Je ne sais pas, Edward. Laisse moi aller vérifier si les autres sont toujours là._

Un soupçon insidieux narguait mes entrailles.

Il s'avéra que j'avais raison. Stella n'était plus là non plus, mais pourquoi avait-il laissé Bree? Qu'est-ce que les deux autres avaient de spécial? Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fallait l'arrêter. Edward était déjà lié à Isabella. Désormais, cela le tuerait de devoir vivre seul pour l'éternité. Je ne laisserais pas mon fils souffrir. Même s'il fallait pour cela que je mette Alistair en pièces de mes propres mains, nous les ramènerions toutes les deux à la maison pour de bon, cette fois. Mon téléphone sonna au moment où cette pensée s'achevait dans mon esprit.

–– Alice est-ce que tu peux les voir?

–– Oui, il les a emmenées dans une cabane en Alaska, à deux ou trois heures de chez les Denali. Ils pourraient les atteindre les premiers. Est-ce que je devrais les appeler?

–– Non. Laisse-moi m'en charger. Edward et moi serons à la maison sous peu. Fais en sorte que tout le monde soit prêt à partir lorsque nous arriverons.

Je raccrochai et appelai les Denali dans la foulée.

–– Carlisle, mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu?

–– Pas bien, je suis désolé d'avoir à l'avouer. Nous avons un problème avec Alistair.

Il siffla entre ses dents, sans aucun doute au souvenir de leur dernière confrontation.

Je le mis au courant de la situation qui motivait mon appel. Il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'Edward s'était enfin lié avec quelqu'un, mais le comportement nouveau d'Alistair le mit hors de lui. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, Alistair n'était pas aimé. J'aurais bien du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui fût pour lui plus qu'une connaissance, et davantage de mal encore à trouver quiconque pour se battre à ses côté en cas d'affrontement. Je savais que cela devait cesser. Même si nous récupérions les filles, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les retrouverait encore. Après tout, c'était le don qu'il avait. Quel que fût l'endroit où il désirât se rendre où la personne qu'il souhaitât trouver, il y était attiré.

–– Nous vous retrouverons là-bas. Je suis sûr qu'en unissant les forces de toute la famille nous pouvons ramener la compagne d'Edward à la maison. C'est en tant que famille que nous débarrasserons le monde de cette vile créature.

Il parla avec tant de conviction que je ne pus m'empêcher de le croire.

–– Merci, Eleazar. Nous attendons votre aide impatiemment. Nous rappelleront lorsque nous seront plus proches de vous.

Edward courait presque en direction des ascenseurs avant que je n'aie eu le temps de raccrocher.

Comme prévu, tout le monde était prêt lorsque Edward et moi remontâmes vers la maison. Le désir qui démangeait Emmett d'aller se battre pour celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme faisant partie de la famille, ne pouvait être mis en doute.

–– Allez, que le bal commence. Plus tôt nous partons, plus tôt Edward pourra en tâter.

–– Emmett! Il est hors de question que 'j'en tâte'. Je ramène ma future femme à la maison. Enfin,.. si elle veut bien de moi...

Jasper avait par erreur révélé à tout le monde le lien qui attachait à présent Edward à Isabella lorsque, plus tôt dans la soirée, Edward était sorti en trombe.

–– Comme tu veux, mec. Au final c'est bien ce qui va arriver, non?

On put entendre l'écho de la claque que la main de Rosalie lui administra derrière la tête se répercuter entre les arbres.

–– Demeuré! commenta-t-elle dans un murmure avant de s'élancer au milieu des arbres, le reste d'entre nous sur ses talons.

Parvenus à mi-chemin de la cabane, tout s'arrêta, y compris nous, lorsque le numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran de mon portable annonça ''Chef Swan''.

–– Chef Swan, en quoi puis-je vous aider, ce soir?

–– Carlisle, est-ce que l'hôpital vous a contacté au sujet d'Isabella et de Stella?

–– Oui, l'hôpital m'a appelé, en effet, pour m'informer que les filles avaient de nouveau disparu.

–– Vous pensez que c'était lui? Celui qui les a déjà enlevées?

–– Oui, je crois effectivement qu'il est revenu pour elles.

–– J'ai avec moi quelques … amis venus de La Push et nous sortons fouiller les bois entre l'hôpital et la vieille ferme. Si vous voyez ou entendez quoi que ce soit, est-ce que vous m'appellerez?

–– En fait... c'est aussi ce que ma famille est en train de faire, nous sommes déjà partis à leur recherche.

C'était plus facile de dire la vérité sans dire la vérité.

–– Avez-vous pu trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous indiquer dans quelle direction nous devrions chercher?

–– Non, mais nous concentrons nos recherches vers le nord, au cas où il ait l'intention de quitter le pays. S'il vous plaît, rappelez-moi si vous avez d'autres nouvelles et j'en ferai de même.

Nous savions déjà qu'il était loin de leur porté depuis longtemps.

–– Je n'y manquerait pas, Carlisle, et s'il vous plaît, dites à votre famille que je les remercie de l'aide qu'ils nous apportent dans cette histoire.

–– Je le ferai. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, à tout moment, Charlie.

Lorsque je raccrochai, tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais été officiellement déclaré fou à lier.

–– Et bien quoi? Je ne lui ai pas menti, et de cette manière, lorsque nous reviendrons avec Isabella et Stella, ils ne seront pas surpris de nous voir.

Je trouvais que c'était une façon logique de gérer la situation, sinon, il y aurait trop de question à notre retour.

**PdV de Edward**

Les Denali se trouvaient au point de rendez-vous lorsque nous y parvînmes. Je n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce qui se passerait avec Tanya. Elle n'avait pas tenu secret son désir de coucher avec moi, mais j'avais toujours repoussé ses avances. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment elle allait réagir au fait que j'étais à présent lié à Isabella. Lorsqu'elle courut à ma rencontre et lança ses bras autour de moi, pour m'envelopper dans une étreinte étroite, j'eus presque un mouvement de recul. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait que quelqu'un me touchât de cette manière. C'était juste mal.

–– Edward, je suis si contente que tu l'aies finalement trouvée, celle qui te complètera.

–– Merci, Tanya. À dire vrai, je suis un peu surpris que tu le prennes si bien.

Je levai un sourcil en signe de défi.

–– Oh, Edward! Je n'ai aucune intention de me caser. Je pensais que tu le savais. Je nous offrais simplement l'opportunité de nous rendre tous les deux heureux pour un temps. Je n'ai jamais envisagé plus que cela.

Ses pensées reflétaient ses paroles. Elle avait simplement cherché quelque chose pour passer le temps, et grâce à Dieu, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas amoureux, elle, si.

–– Okay, donc... Voilà la situation: Alistair est en ce moment-même en train de courir en cercle autour de la cabane, certainement pour s'assurer que sa propriété est sûre.

Je ne pus retenir mon grognement possessif, le cri de mon âme.

–– Calme-toi, fils, nous te la ramènerons.

Sa main posée sur mon épaule, je me forçai à retrouver mon calme afin de me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

Lorsque Jasper me sourit, je sus qu'il était pour quelque chose dans mon apparence plus sereine. Eleazar sortit une carte qu'il déplia au sol, nous montrant exactement où tout ce trouvait, tandis qu'Alice surveillait nos futurs afin de déterminer le meilleur endroit où défier Alistair. Une fois qu'elle eut désigné l'emplacement exact, nous nous séparâmes, progressant dans les arbres afin d'éviter qu'il ne saisît nos odeurs avant que nous ayons pu mettre notre plan à exécution.

Je le regardai venir à ma rencontre, décomptant les secondes dans ma tête, afin d'agir au moment exact qu'Alice m'avait donné. 3-2-1, et je me laissai tomber pour atterrir directement en travers de son chemin, le forçant à s'arrêter dans un grand dérapage.

–– Alistair! Grondai-je, en guise de défi.

––~––

**NoteBleue**:  
>Cliffie, cliffie, et oui, encore. Nails aime bien vous laisser vous laisser en suspens!<br>Riviouz, riviouz! Blue transmettra.


	4. Chapter 4

Mension légale:When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer. Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1- mention complète).<p>

––~––

MEA CULPA de la traductrice

MES PLUS SINCERES EXCUSE AUX HABITUEE(S) DU PROFIL DE nails.  
>La blue piaf au crâne de blonde que je suis a complètement oublié d'envoyer le chapitre à <span>nails<span> avant de le poster sur mon profil. Désolée de vous avoir pratiquement contraint(e)s à venir me voir. Vraiment pas fait express. Je merattraperai avec le prochain chapitre, attendant, je vais faire 300 fois le tour de l'ordi à jeunou en me frappant la poitrine.

Merci pour de votre fidélité, bonjour aux petit(e)s nouveaux/elles, merci pour vos riviouz, où que vous nous les laissiez. Oui, je vais jusque chez nails, lire les reviews que vous laissez chez elle. Faut que je les lui traduise, ça fait partie de mon contrat (vos reviews sont mon salaire). Merci pour les mots gentils sur ma traduction.

Désolée pour le délai. Désolée de vous avoir obligé(e)s à vous déplacer pour ce chapitre. Enfin, bref, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

.

––~––

––(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)––  
>––~––<p>

.

Chapitre 4

PdV d'Edward

–– Alistair!, le défiai-je en grondant.

–– Je connais ces yeux. Tu es un Cullen! Et bien, tu ne peux pas les avoir. Elles sont miennes! me cracha-t-il depuis la position accroupie qu'il avait adopté à présent.

–– Non, elles ne vous appartiennent pas! Vous ne pouvez pas conserver des vaches. Les Volturi ne le permettront pas!  
>Je savais que cela le remuerait mentalement. Et j'avais raison, car son esprit se mit à s'agiter de remous, aux souvenirs des punitions brutales qu'il les avait vus infliger à d'autres.<p>

–– Je n'en ai cure, elles sont à moi! J'ai élevé Isabella dans l'idée qu'elle m'appartenait et Stella est ma compagne. Je ne renoncerai pas à elles à ton profit, ni à celui d'aucun autre!

–– Tu n'as pas le choix, Alistair. Mon fils est lié à Isabella, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière, à présent. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne quittera pas cet endroit sans elle. Il ne le peut pas.  
>Pile à l'heure, Carlisle apparut sur la droite d'Alistair.<p>

–– Carlisle, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ceci ne te concerne en rien! Tonna Alistair, de plus en plus sur la défensive tandis qu'il devait maintenant surveiller deux menaces s'imposer comme nous avancions sur lui.

–– Tu te trompes! Edward est mon fils, et cela en soi fait de sa compagne...ma fille! Puisqu'Isabella sera son épouse, cela fait d'elle mon problème! Clarifia Carlisle.

–– Tu n'en sais rien! Elle pourrait le refuser! Il n'a pas eu assez de temps avec elle pour défaire mon influence. Elle refuserait de le choisir, lui, plutôt que moi! Je suis tout ce qu'elle a jamais connu. Je l'ai élevée en tant que ma fille!  
>Un souffle d'air et je sus. Nous n'étions pas seuls et la situation était sur le point de tourner au grabuge.<p>

–– Elle n'est pas ta fille, c'est la mienne!  
>Voir soudain Charlie s'avancer dans la clairière entouré de quatre loups aussi grand que des chevaux avait de quoi déconcerter.<p>

–– Tu l'as perdue le jour où je l'ai enlevée dans ton jardin, ricana Alistair avec mépris tandis qu'il perdait la bataille qu'il livrait en lui-même pour tenter de garder certaines informations cachées. Je me trouvais de ce fait au premières loges pour assister à leur défilé dans sa tête.

–– Alistair, COMMENT avez-vous pu? Elle n'était qu'une enfant et vous vous êtes servi d'elle pour attirer des innocentes loin de chez elles! C'est ignoble. M'indignai-je, concentrant tout mon venin dans mes paroles.

–– Elle faisait du très bon travail. Elle était avide de me plaire. Exulta-t-il, et les images mentales qui suivirent étaient les plus tordues qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

–– Après que vous l'avez battue pendant des semaines, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela ne lui arrive plus. Ricanai-je amèrement, plein de mépris tandis que les images répugnantes continuaient à se succéder.

–– C'était pour les besoins du dressage... Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne!  
>Les grognements des loups se firent plus sauvages.<p>

–– Pas comme cela! Fis-je en bouillant intérieurement, tandis que davantage des membres de ma famille venaient en un éclair nous rejoindre autour d'un Alistair à présent proprement encerclé.

–– Je pense qu'on doit en finir au plus vite. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche a nouveau de ma fille! Déclara Charlie d'un ton grinçant, la mâchoire serrée.  
>Il laissa de côté le passage où il aurait bien vomi à la seule idée des perversités qu'il venait d'entendre. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à en être témoin, contrairement à Alice et moi-même.<p>

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'avancer à l'intérieur du cercle pour en finir avec Alistair, Carlisle m'arrêta.

–– Fils... n'oublies pas qui tu es.  
>Je soupirai tandis que le sens de ses parole me pénétrait.<p>

–– Isabella a besoin de toi. Va la trouver et assure-toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Incita-t-il.  
>Il avait raison. Si j'éliminais Alistair, elle me haïrait de fait. Je devais la sauver sans violence.<p>

PdV de Charlie.

C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'Edward allait la protéger, mais tout ce à quoi je parvenais véritablement à penser était combien je voulais voir cette abjecte créature disparaître pour toujours.

–– Sam... S'il te plaît. Tu m'as promis … Il n'en resterait aucune trace. L'implorai-je.  
>Personne n'eut à en donner l'ordre, Sam savait juste faire.<p>

A l'exception des loups, tous reculèrent, sans jamais quitter Alistair des yeux, cependant. Lorsque nous fûmes tous assez loin, les loups se mirent au travail. Je ne les avais jamais vus démembrer un des Sang-froid, et franchement, les légendes ne leur rendaient pas justice. Tandis que des grincements de métal torturé imprégnaient l'air, je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris l'existence des loups, j'étais reconnaissant envers Billy et Sam de m'avoir parlé des légendes. Sans eux, je n'aurais eu aucun moyen de l'amener devant la justice. Stupéfait, je regardais la scène se dérouler tandis que Jasper allumait un bûcher et que les volutes de fumée pourpre montaient dans les airs. Avoir connaissance des légendes était une chose. Les voir en action, c'en était une toute autre.

–– Charlie, que savez-vous vraiment de ce qui vient de se passer, au juste?

–– Carlisle, je connais l'existence de votre espèce depuis… environ deux ans. Vous voyez, j'étais avec Billy et Sam la première fois que ce dernier s'est transformé. Ils ne pouvaient pas me cacher ce que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux, alors ils m'ont tout raconté. Chacune de leurs légendes. Lorsque vous avez emménagé en ville, je n'en ai pas fait grand cas, et puis vous m'avez serré la main et c'est là que j'ai su. J'ai su que vous étiez l'un des Sang-froid.

–– Et vous l'avez gardé secret? Personne d'autre ne sait? Demanda Carlisle, incrédule.

–– En dehors de la meute, je suis le seul à savoir et j'entends bien qu'il en reste ainsi.  
>Je voyais bien qu'il était stupéfait de s'entende dire que j'avais su depuis le début.<p>

–– Comment avez-vous su que c'était l'un des nôtres qui les avait enlevées?

–– Facile, Isabella n'acceptait d'écouter que les membres de votre famille. Elle se comportait comme si les humains étaient des citoyens de seconde ordre. Elle vous appelait Maître. J'ai été flic pendant quinze ans et je suis Chef de la police depuis cinq autres. Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, puisque que je savais ce que vous étiez. On l'a dressée à considérer votre espèce comme des dieux.

–– Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les évènements ont pris un tour pour le moins... étrange. Nous devrons, bien sûr, partir sur le champ. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix en la matière.  
>Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans la voix de Carlisle tandis qu'il annonçait ses intentions.<p>

–– Ah… Non... Non, vous ne ferez rien de tel. C'est votre espèce qui a – brisé ma fille, à présent c'est votre espèce – qui va réparer les dégâts! Je me fiche de savoir lequel d'entre vous elle appelle Maître, mais l'un d'entre vous va se charger de la déconditionner! Est-ce que. Je. Me fais. Bien. Comprendre?  
>Je le regardai fixement, le laissant s'imprégner du sens de mes paroles.<p>

–– Ce sera Edward. Il aura seul la responsabilité pleine et entière d'Isabella. Financièrement, toutefois, toute la famille prendra en charge tous les besoins afférents à votre fille.

–– Pourquoi Edward?  
><em>En quoi est-il le choix le plus logique?<em>

–– Il est déjà lié à Isabella. Elle l'écoutera et lui, de son côté, fera passer les besoins de sa compagne en premier, comme le fait toujours notre espèce.  
><em>Il a intérêt à la traiter comme elle le mérite!<em>

–– Lié. Hmf... Est-ce que c'est comme l'empreinte?

–– Oui... On pourrait dire cela. C'est spontané, et cela n'arrive qu'une fois. Nous nous lions pour la vie. Il ne sera jamais capable de la quitter. Même si elle lui ordonnait de partir, il veillerait toujours sur elle, de loin, la protégeant.  
><em>Okay. Donc, comme son propre harceleur vampire privé. Fait froid dans le dos. Mais faisable.<em>

–– Bon, va pour Edward, donc. Mais on doit discuter du fait que tout le monde l'appelle Isabella. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle a tant de mal à adapter sa conduite. Elle est déroutée parce que tout le monde l'appelle Isabella, alors que seul son Maître est supposé l'appeler ainsi. Stella m'a dit qu'entre elles, elle l'appelaient Bella.  
>Je n'étais pas peu fier d'être le premier à avoir compris ça.<p>

–– Bien sûr. C'est parfaitement logique... Je suis certain que cela ne posera aucun problème, mais nous devrions leur trouver quelque part où vivre. Ce doit être un endroit que Bella pourra considérer comme un chez-elle. Elle n'a subi que trop de changements, déjà. Aussi … il nous faut un lieu privatif pour qu'ils puissent ensemble la ré-acclimater à un semblant de vie normale.

–– Qu'est ce que tu entends par là, suceur de sang? ''Un semblant de vie normale'', ça veut dire quoi? tonna Jake. Je lui fit comprendre de baisser le ton en lui donnant quelques petites tapes apaisantes sur le bras.

–– Cela signifie que... cela va prendre des années avant qu'elle ne cesse d'agir comme une esclave soumise. Elle ne se réveillera pas normale du jour au lendemain. Expliqua Carlisle sans se départir de son calme, malgré la façon dont Jake l'avait insulté.

La Meute finalement hocha la tête de concert, comprenant ce que Carlisle avait essayé de me faire entendre depuis le début.

–– Ohhh, Carlisle, j'ai trouvé! Elle considère la ferme comme sa maison, c'est tout ce qu'elle connaît. La bâtisse est abandonnée, appelle notre notaire et nous l'achèterons pour elle. J'aurais, bien évidemment, besoin de la moderniser pour qu'elle leur soit plus adaptée, mais pour Isabella, ce sera un changement de moins à endurer.  
>Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais vu Esmée aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, mais elle avait l'air de véritablement se soucier du bien-être de bella. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.<p>

–– Edward sera-t-il d'accord avec l'idée de vivre dans cette ferme? demandai-je, pas certain de savoir ce que leur fils considérerait comme acceptable.

–– Il fera tout ce qui sera le mieux pour Bella. Donc, si elle veut que cette ferme soit sa maison, il ne souhaiteras pas autre chose. Je ferai en sorte qu'il lui en parle, et si elle est d'accord avec cette idée, je mettrai immédiatement mon notaire sur l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit prêt à l'accueillir, nous lui donnerons le choix entre votre maison ou la mienne.

–– N'allez pas mal interpréter ça, mais... je préfèrerais que ce soit votre maison. Je ne supporterai pas de voir mon enfant ramper à quatre pattes 24h/24, 7j/7 en permanence. Je viendrai lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible, pour l'habituer à moi, mais je crois qu'il est dans son meilleur intérêt qu'elle ne voie pas à quel point son comportement me révulse.

–– Charlie, vous ne devez pas entretenir votre sentiment de culpabilité. Je vous l'accorde, il est difficile pour nous tous d'être témoin de ce spectacle, et particulièrement pour Edward, mais c'est ce que nous devons faire pour la remettre sur pieds. Alors... elle est plus que la bienvenue chez moi, où elle peut rester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en mesure d'acheter la ferme. Autrement, nous avons aussi la solution de rebâtir le cottage situé à l'arrière de notre propriété. Nous la laisserons décider de l'endroit où elle se sentira le plus à l'aise.

–– Je sais. J'y arriverai. Mais dans l'immédiat, sortons-les d'ici et ramenons-les à Forks avant que quelqu'un n'alerte le FBI.

PdV d'Isabella

––Stella... C'était quoi ce bruit? Gémis-je tandis que je la secouais pour la réveiller. C'était un bruit effrayant qui m'avait tirée du sommeil en sursaut.

–– Isabella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là pour te protéger.  
>J'eus un hoquet de surprise et regardai à l'autre bout de la pièce pour y découvrir le Maître aux cheveux bronze appuyé contre le mur du fond.<p>

Est-ce que j'avais des hallucinations? Hallucinations ou pas, je m'en fichais, il était là. Je sortis du lit et traversai la pièce, rampant, tête baissée, jusqu'à ses pieds dans l'espoir de lui agréer. Lorsque je l'atteignis enfin, il se mit à genoux et fit courir sa main dans mes cheveux en me disant que j'avais été une bonne fille.

–– Isabella, ton ancien maître est parti, à présent. Je serai le seul Maître dont tu aies à te soucier.  
>Parti? Pour toujours? Mais je ne suis pas seule, j'ai un nouveau Maître.<p>

–– Isabella, lève-toi et habille-toi.  
>Nous partions une fois de plus? Me demandai-je.<p>

–– Stella, lève-toi et habille-toi aussi.  
>Ces mots la firent se mettre debout et se précipiter avec moi vers nos vêtements. Ils gisaient en tas sur le sol, où nous les avions abandonnés.<p>

Nos mains tremblaient tandis que nous nous efforcions de passer à nouveau nos vêtement souillés. Stella me murmurait inlassablement que tout irait bien et de simplement faire ce que l'on nous disait. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois où je me répétai ses mots dans ma tête, du temps que je m'habille, mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur. Pas parce que j'avais peur du Maître. Mais parce que... Et s'il avait tort et que l'ancien maître revenait? Il était plus que certain qu'il nous ferait du mal pour avoir obéi à quelqu'un d'autre. Même l'étreinte affectueuse de Stella fut impuissante à stopper les incontrôlable tremblements auxquels mon corps se livrait.

–– Stella, dehors. Isabella, viens ici. M'ordonna-t-il, mais ça n'avais jamais été bon signe chaque fois que le maître nous avait séparées. Stella allait-elle être sa favorite, à celui-ci aussi? Allait-il me laisser ici pendant qu'il irait se promener avec elle? Je me déplaçais aussi vite que je le pus et m'agenouillai, tête baissée, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas la déception inscrite sur mes traits. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit davantage afin de pouvoir voir mon visage, je le dérobai à son regard. Je ne voulais pas déjà le décevoir en me montrant jalouse.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Fit-il en guidant mon menton jusqu'à ce que mon regard se perde dans le glorieux or de ses yeux.

–– Ecoute – très attentivement, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion de _ta_ part.  
>Il choisissait très soigneusement ses mots.<p>

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître. Murmurai-je doucement.

–– Tu viens à la maison avec moi. Il ne reviendra pas te chercher, aussi ne le cherche pas. Il ne sera pas là... mais moi, si.  
>Il s'exprimait avec lenteur et clarté. Je hochai la tête consciencieusement.<p>

–– Lève-toi à présent. Je ne veux plus que tu rampes. Désormais, lorsque je te dirai de me suivre, tu le _fera_ sur tes deux pieds. Est-ce que c'est bien compris?  
>Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si j'en étais capable. Oui. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors, oui, je pourrais le faire.<p>

–– Ou-ou-i, M-m-aître.  
>J'avais vraiment essayé d'empêcher ma mâchoire de trembler, c'est juste que ça ne marchait pas.<p>

Je crois qu'il savait qu'au point où j'en étais, marcher, pour moi, n'était pas une option. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me teint contre sa poitrine, en lieu sûr. Heureusement, parce qu'à la minute où il passa la porte, mes tremblements ne firent qu'empirer lorsque je vis tout ce monde me regarder fixement. En gémissant, je tentai de me réfugier plus loin aux creux de ses bras. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de maîtres réunis à la foi. Mais le plus effrayant était la présence des bêtes qui ressemblaient à des chiens. Ils avaient tout l'air d'être capables de ne faire de moi qu'une bouchée.

–– Chhh, Isabella. Je te tiens, désormais. Roucoula-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que cet homme, Charlie, qui m'avait été présenté comme mon père, était là, lui aussi. Il fut assez gentil pour enrouler une couverture autour de moi avant que nous ne nous élancions, reprenant en sens inverse le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés la veille. Charlie semblait à l'aise sur le dos du loup aux accents roux. Stella ne fit même aucun cas de devoir voyager sur le dos de la maîtresse blonde. Au bout d'un certain temps je nichai ma tête dans la couverture et me blottis contre la poitrine du Maître, autorisant mon corps à s'endormir en paix.

– :-: –

Lorsque je m'éveillai au matin, j'étais de retour dans la chambre que j'avais occupée au départ, avant que l'ancien maître ne revienne me chercher. Cette fois, je n'étais pas aussi terrifiée. J'avais senti le froid de sa main dans mes cheveux avant que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent. Cette fois, Il n'avait pas disparu.

–– Bonjour, Isabella. Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu es enfin réveillée. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter.  
>Lorsque je tentai de ramper hors du lit, il posa sa main sur mon épaule me clouant sur place.<p>

–– Reste au lit pendant que nous parlons. À moins que tu n'aies besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.  
>Je hochai la tête vivement avant de m'y précipiter.<p>

Une fois que je fus de retour dans mon lit, il commença:

–– Isabella, Carlisle dit que tu peux rentrer à la maison avec moi aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir quelques décisions à prendre, mais il faut que tu me dises comment tu les ressens. Peux-tu faire cela?

–– Oui, Maître. Je le peux.

–– Bien... D'abord, Alice sera là sous peu avec tes habits. En attendant, tu devrais manger maintenant.  
>Lorsque je regardai le plateau, je me figeai. Il n'y avait rien, là dessus, que je pus manger.<p>

–– Isabella, pourquoi refuses-tu de manger cette nourriture?  
>Pendant un instant, je me demandai s'il se fâcherait si je le lui disais.<p>

–– Maître... Il n'y a rien sur ce plateau que je puisse manger.

–– Que manges-tu?

–– Il disait... que nous étions végétariennes, Maître.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi il trouvait cela si amusant mais son petit rire était presque comme de la musique.

–– Okay. Végétarien je peux faire.  
>Il prit la porte et disparut pour revenir juste un instant plus tard.<p>

–– Isabella, je veux que me parles librement. Comprends-tu?

–– Oui, Maître... Tout pour vous agréer.  
>J'étais tentée de lever les yeux du lit mais décidai de m'en abstenir.<p>

–– Trouves-tu déroutant d'avoir tant de maîtres autour de toi?

–– Oui, Maître. Je ne sais pas auquel j'appartiens.

–– Je vois... Et bien, à partir de maintenant, tu n'appelleras Maître que moi seul, et tu ne recevras tes instructions que de moi seul. Cela te rend-il les choses plus faciles?

–– Beaucoup plus faciles, Maître.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi quand je te parle. J'ai besoin de voir si tu comprends.  
>Prudemment, je jetai un regard vers lui pour le voir me sourire.<p>

–– C'est très bien, Isabella. Tu te débrouilles si bien. A présent... voici ton déjeuner. Je veux que tu le manges avant qu'Alice n'arrive.  
>J'exhalai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je découvris qu'il se composait d'une salade, de fruits et d'un verre de jus de fruit. Cela me rappela Stella.<p>

–– Maître, où est Stella.

PdV d'Edward

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la manière de le lui expliquer. Puisque Stella n'avait pas de parents et qu'elle était en famille d'accueil lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée, elle n'avait nul endroit où aller. Les Denali s'étaient empressés de saisir cette occasion de lui apporter leur aider. Elle allait les suivre en Alaska le jour-même, dès qu'elle serait autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Stella ne prit pas la nouvelle de la mort d'Alistair aussi bien que nous l'avions espéré. Elle avait entretenu avec lui une relation à caractère sexuel. Au début, c'était pour le tenir éloigné de Bella mais au fil des années, bien sûr, elle avait fini par développer des sentiments pour lui.

–– Isabella, Stella ira en Alaska pour vivre avec l'autre clan que tu as vu hier.  
>Cela me déchira littéralement de la voir ainsi lutter contre les larmes. Celles-ci l'emportèrent en définitive, la laissant secouée de sanglots dans mes bras.<p>

–– Elle ne te quitte pas pour toujours. Juste assez longtemps pour aller mieux, de la même manière que je vais t'aider à aller mieux. Tu la verra de temps en temps, et je t'apprendrai à utiliser mon téléphone de sorte que tu puisses lui parler.

–– La verrai-je avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Maître?

–– Oui, tu la verras. Vous allez quitter l'hôpital ensemble avant qu'elle ne prenne la route.

A présent, je vais te dire un mot, et je veux que tu me dises la première chose à laquelle tu penses, d'accord?  
>Lorsqu'elle me fit signe que oui, je poursuivis:<p>

–– Maison.

–– Ferme.  
>Je hochai la tête en repensant à l'idée d'Esmé quant à l'endroit où je devrais l'emmener vivre.<p>

–– Va pour la ferme, donc, mais il faut que tu me comprenne clairement. La ferme est vielle et décrépite, elle aura besoin de quelques réparations avant que je ne t'y ramène pour y demeurer. Alors... en attentant, nous habiterons avec ma famille.  
>Lorsqu'elle se mit à se ronger la lèvre, je sus qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.<p>

–– Isabella, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?

–– Euhm... Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas, Maître?  
>Elle dit cela dans un murmure, comme si c'était un secret qu'elle me confiait.<p>

–– Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour cela. Ils t'ont déjà acceptée au sein de la famille. Tu t'en rendras compte plus tard aujourd'hui lorsque je te présenterai à eux dans les règles. Mais assez parlé. A présent, mange.  
>Elle devait vraiment avoir faim parce qu'elle dévora son repas avec bonheur, juste dans les temps pour l'arrivée d'Alice.<p>

–– Isabella, dis bonjour à Alice. Alice, voici, Isabella.

Sa réaction fut celle que j'espérais. Elle sourit timidement et dit:

–– Bonjour, Alice.

–– Bonjour, Bella. Il est temps de te préparer pour aller à la maison! fit Alice d'un ton enjoué, mais Bella ne bougea pas de sa position sur le lit.

–– Isabella, douche. Tout de suite.  
>Elle n'hésita pas cette fois-ci. Elle s'adaptait vite. C'était bon signe.<p>

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder pendant que j'écoutais Alice se débattre avec les vêtements de Bella, puis avec son corps, et enfin avec ses cheveux. Bella se montra positivement sauvage lorsqu'il fut temps de les brosser. Il me fallut pratiquement la battre à coup de brosse pour la faire arrêter. Notre chambre n'était pas la seule dans laquelle cette scène se déroulait. Je pouvais entendre Stella combattre Irina. Deux petits chatons qui se rebiffaient. C'en était presque comique. Lorsque Bella suivit Alice hors de la salle-de-bain, je dus admettre qu'elle était magnifique, bien qu'elle n'eût pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans son slim bleu et son sweat blanc à manches courtes. Les tennis Nike la faisaient aussi s'entraver dans ses propres pieds. Une excursion shopping allait s'imposer dans notre avenir proche et je n'avais pas besoin des visions d'Alice pour voir cela.

–– Suis-moi, Isabella. Il est temps d'aller à la maison.

Sans hésitation, elle me suivit hors de sa chambre, jusque dans l'ascenseur, puis à l'extérieur jusqu'à ma Volvo qui nous attendait avec Jasper au volant. J'avais opté pour la solution de ne pas conduire jusqu'à la maison, en pensant que Bella aurait besoin de mon soutien.

–– Isabella, monte dans la voiture.  
>Après un rapide signe de tête de ma part, elle monta et se glissa jusqu'à l'autre côté.<p>

Lorsqu'elle fut convenablement sanglée dans sa ceinture, Jasper partit à vive allure vers la maison. Je vis Bella jeter des regards autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait Stella mais je savais qu'elle était déjà devant nous. Bella ne montra pas de signe indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Elle restait tranquillement assise, les mains sur les genoux, regardant fixement le plancher. Grâce aux recherches que j'avais effectuées pendant son sommeil, je savais maintenant que c'était là l'attitude de soumission qui convenait, aussi ne fis-je aucune remarque. Lorsque j'ouvris la portière, j'attendis une seconde pour voir si elle allait suivre mon exemple, mais elle n'en fit rien.

–– Dehors, Isabella.  
>Elle accepta cependant de prendre ma main, que je tenais tendue pour elle.<p>

A l'instant où nous passâmes la porte, elle esquissa le geste de retirer son sweat.

–– Non, Isabella. Garde tes vêtements.  
>Lorsqu'elle tressaillit, je sus que c'était parce que j'allai là à l'encontre de son conditionnement.<p>

Ensuite, bien sûr, j'aurais dû être plus précis lorsque je lui dis: ''Assise, Isabella.'', parce qu'elle tomba aussitôt à genoux, juste là, sur le passage de la porte.

NoteBleue:  
>Aïe, aïe, aïe. C'est pas gagné, n'est-ce pas? Ça va prendre du temps. Il va être long, le chemin jusqu'à la maison.<br>En attendant, celui que vous faites en notre compagnie vous plaît-il toujours? Dites-le-nous dans une petite reviouve. C'est tout notre salaire. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes tous mes sourires.

That's all, folks. For now.

Blue. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer. Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

Voici la suite.

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. En rade d'ordi, problèmes technique, enfin bref... difficile de caser ffn dans le boulot et la vraie vie.

––~––

**––(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 5**

**PdV d'Edward**

Je poussai un lourd soupir et tentai une nouvelle approche. Lorsque j'eus pris place sur le sofa, j'appelai Isabella à moi.

–– Isabella, assieds-toi près de moi.

Elle se remit debout avec précipitation pour venir occuper l'espace jouxtant mes pieds.

Il faut croire que c'était trop espérer qu'elle acceptât de s'assoir à mes côtés sur le sofa. Cela allait décidément prendre un bout de temps. Un fort glapissement lui échappa lorsque je m'emparai d'elle pour la placer à mon côté. A l'exception de ses mains qui tremblaient, elle ne bougea pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu' Eleazar et Carmen fissent leur entrée dans la pièce avec Stella rampant derrière eux. Au moins était-elle vêtue. Carmen était en train de gentiment lui demander de se lever et de marcher, mais elle continuait à se déplacer à genoux. Je voyais bien que j'avais bien plus d'un personne à dresser dans la pièce. Je voyais bien aussi que Bella m'implorait de ses yeux pour aller rejoindre Stella, mais il fallait que ce soit fait de la bonne manière, sinon cela ne marcherait pas.

–– Eleazar, s'il te plaît, joints-toi à moi dans la cuisine, et amène Stella. Isabella, suis-moi.

D'un hochement de tête j'indiquai à Eleazar de suivre mon exemple.

–– Stella, suis-moi.

Bien sûr, elle le fit en se traînant au sol, mais elle le suivit.

–– Isabella, tu resteras ici, jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. Tu peux parler à Stella autant qu'il te plaira. Est-ce compris?

Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, je sus qu'elle avait compris.

–– Oui... Stella, c'est aussi valable pour toi, compris?

Bien sûr, elle hocha la tête.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour au salon, tous les autres membres de la familles nous y rejoignirent. Il étaient avides de réponses à leurs questions. Je pouvais entendre que les filles dans la cuisine s'étaient mises à échanger des murmures, donc, pour l'instant elles iraient bien. Toutefois, c'est maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer.

–– Edward, je t'en prie, explique-nous comment tu es parvenu à obtenir de Bella qu'elle marche plutôt que de se traîner à genoux, demanda Carmen d'un ton empressé tandis que tout le monde approuvait de la tête.

–– D'abord... vous allez devoir parler avec Stella. Elle a besoin qu'on lui dise qui est son seul et unique Maître. Ma recommandation va vers Eleazar.

Je voyais bien que tous se demandaient pour quelle raison je ne les en trouvaient pas dignes.

–– Et... pourquoi cela?

–– Tanya... s'il te plaît... comprends. Elle a été dressée et contrôlée par un Maître de sexe masculin pendant 4 ans. Elle écoutera sa voix mieux que celle de tout autre. De plus, cela vous donnera à vous toute, mesdames, une chance de vous rapprocher d'elle davantage qu'Eleazar ne sera en mesure de le faire. Vous, mesdames, réparerez l'essentiel des dommages infligés à son esprit. Lui ne lui donnera que les instructions dont elle a besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus besoin. Cela n'est en rien différent de ce que nous allons faire avec Bella. Chacun d'entre nous passera du temps personnel avec elle, l'aidant à reconquérir sa vie à travers leurs amitiés.

J'inspectai les visages de ma famille, pour n'y voir que les sourires qu'ils me retournaient.

–– Cela est tout à fait censé. Je me dois d'être d'accord avec Edward, sur ce point. Je ne peux pas vraiment la materner si je passe mon temps à lui donner des ordres, n'est-ce pas?

Carmen comprenait tout à fait mes intentions, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient à ce que je venais de dire. Chacun approuva aussi.

–– Bella mange-t-elle?, demanda Irina d'un ton plein d'espoir. Nous ne parvenons pas à faire avaler quoique ce soit à Stella.

–– Oui, à ce propos, apparemment, elles ne mangent que des fruits et des légumes. Les champs de la ferme supportaient des cultures, aussi … je crois qu'elles faisaient pousser leurs propres aliments.

Je haussai les épaules, puisque ce n'était qu'une théorie.

Je pris mentalement note qu'il me faudrait y retourner et vérifier l'état des cultures afin que Bella ne soit pas bouleversée si on les laissait mourir. Esme devrait également faire un tour au supermarché avec Bella, pour qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle préférait.

–– Bon, je devrais aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour Stella. Mange-t-elle les légumes cuits ou crus?

Esme posait là une bonne question. Je ne l'avais pas demandé à Bella.

–– Je ne sais pas. Je sais que ceux que Bella a mangé aujourd'hui étaient crus.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas léger.

Les filles devinrent muettes à l'instant-même ou elle entra dans la pièce. Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille tandis qu'Esme leur préparait deux assiettes de légumes fraîchement coupés et les glissait sur la table devant chacune d'elles. Dieux merci, Esme avait fait des courses et avait donc déjà sous la main quelques petites choses pour elles. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, aucune des filles ne fit un mouvement pour manger. J'attendis toute une minute avant de lancer:

–– Mange, Isabella.

D'un signe de la tête, j'indiquai à Eleazar d'en faire de même.

–– Stella, mange ton déjeuner. On voyait bien qu'il voulait ajouter, ''s'il te plaît'', mais il n'était pas sûr que cela fût qu'il fallait dire.

Lorsque nous les entendîmes mastiquer, je pus dire que Stella avalait la nourriture rapidement, mais que Bella prenait son temps. La connaissant, elle devait en garder pour Stella puisqu'elle avait déjà mangé plus tôt. J'avais raison; je l'entendis pousser son assiette plus prêt de Stella. Il allait être difficile, lorsque le temps serait venu, de séparer ces deux-là. Notre discussion prit fin à peu près en même temps que Stella finit de manger. Je savais qu'il était temps de mener Eleazar au salon de musique pour sa proclamation.

**PdV de Stella**

J'essayai de dire 'non' à Bella lorsqu'elle a poussa son assiette vers moi, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Ne bougeant que les lèvres elle me fit comprendre qu'elle avait déjà mangé. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas mangé et j'étais affamée. La nourriture de l'hôpital n'offrait rien que nous pussions jamais manger. En repensant à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter avoir eu autant de chance que Bella. Elle avait déjà un nouveau Maître. Le mien était parti pour toujours. C'est vrai qu'il était méchant au début, mais quand nous étions seuls, il se montrait toujours doux avec moi. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais jamais à me remettre de sa perte. Les choses, maintenant, étaient si... déroutantes. Je ne savais qui écouter. Et si je faisait ce que l'un voulait, et en fâchait un autre? Est-ce qu'ils voudraient tous me boire? Est-ce que je mourrais s'ils le faisaient? Bella et moi avions eu assez de temps pour partager nos peurs et, c'était heureux, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul Maître à contenter. Moi, par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait.

–– Stella, marche avec moi.

Ces mots me firent tressaillir. Il voulait que je me promène. Ces mots étaient ceux que le Maître utilisait quand il voulait passer du temps seul avec moi. Est-ce que je devais être avec lui, ou avec eux tous? Je marchais derrière lui et espérais qu'il ne me punirait pas pour le fait de marcher, mais il avait dit 'marche' alors, c'était ce que je faisais.

–– Isabella, suis-moi, dit son Maître au cheveux couleur bronze. Elle était bonne, elle n'a pas hésité.

Nous nous somme trouvées à passer devant une pièce pleine de maîtres. Je frissonnais de peur à l'idée de ce qui allait advenir de nous. Lorsque nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas, je laissai échapper un soupir et me détendis légèrement. C'était bon signe. Nous nous entrâmes finalement dans une vaste pièce que rien ne meublait sinon un violon et un piano d'apparence magnifique. Je me souvenais que ma mère en avait un avant de mourir. Elle jouait dessus la musique la plus merveilleuse, mais çà, c'était avant l'accident. L'accident qui avait réclamé la vie de mes deux parents.

Ce jour là avait été le premier jour de cet enfer que j'appelais ma vie. Je n'avais passé que quelques mois en famille d'accueil lorsque j'avais été enlevée. Un simple voyage à pied pour aller chercher du lait m'avait menée à une fille perdue dans la rue près de chez moi, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais été emportée à grande vitesse loin de ma maison temporaire et précipitée dans un enfer vivant.

Bella avait été le seul point lumineux de mon existence. Elle avait besoin de moi et en réalité, j'avais, moi aussi, besoin d'elle. Mais après toutes ses années passées aux seuls soins du Maître, elle manquait désespérément d'amour et d'attention. C'est avec bonheur que je lui ai donné tout ce j'avais à donner et au bout du compte, c'est ce qui nous avait toutes les deux sauvées. Il partait parfois, mais il n'allait jamais assez loin pour que nous nous échappions. Je sais – J'avais essayé. C'est Bella qui avait recousu les morceaux de mon corps brisé, après que le Maître m'avait à nouveau traînée à la maison et battue au point que ma vie ne tenait pratiquement plus qu'à un fil.

Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait déjà fait cela. Je n'avait seulement vu que deux autres filles à la ferme avant que Bree ne fut amenée en notre sein. Je n'avais, en fait, jamais découvert ce qui leur était arrivé. Kelly était partie, tentant de s'échapper. Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi? Je ne savais pas, mais le Maître ne l'avait pas cherchée à son retour à la maison. En fait, il n'avait jamais plus mentionné son nom. Kim était une bagarreuse. Elle aimait défier l'autorité du Maître dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'est ce qui avait causé sa perte en définitive. La dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée à la ferme, le Maître l'avait menée jusqu'à la grange et puis peu après nous avions entendu des hurlements, et puis la nuit était devenue mortellement silencieuse. Bree était intelligente, elle nous avait écoutées quand nous lui avions dit de ne pas essayer. Même si elle n'avait étée avec nous que depuis peu de temps, elle s'était vite faite à son nouveau rôle. Je fus vite tirée de mes pensées lorsqu'on appela mon nom.

–– Stella, je sais que tu es déroutée, aussi... mettons les choses au clair. Tu n'appelleras Maître nul autre que moi. Je serai responsable de tous tes besoins et tu n'auras plus à te sentir désorientée –– m'informa le Maître au cheveux noirs. –– A partir de cet instant, tu ne ramperas plus au sol. Lorsque je dis suis-moi, tu le fera en marchant, pas en te traînant à genoux. Est-ce que c'est compris?.

Je hochais la tête avec empressement pour montrer mon accord à mon nouveau Maître. C'était un soulagement de n'avoir plus à me soucier que d'un seul maître. Ainsi, on ne m'oubliait pas, finalement

–– A présent, nous allons t'amener dans la pièce d'à côté pour que tu fasses la connaissance de ta nouvelle famille. Tu t'adresseras à eux par leur noms usuels, jamais par le mot maître. Est-ce que c'est compris?

Même si j'acquiesçai de la tête, je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'on attendrait de moi. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que j'appelle les autres vampires par leurs noms?

–– Isabella, on t'a déjà informé de cela, et comme je l'ai fait avec Alice, je te présenterai aussi à ta nouvelle famille, lui dit son Maître d'un ton austère mais doux.

Lorsqu'on nous le dit, nous les suivîmes à nouveau en direction de la pièce remplie de maîtres. Mon coeur se brisa pour Bella parce que plus nous en approchions et plus son corps tremblait. Elle était absolument pétrifiée de terreur au moment où nous passâmes la porte et je m'inquiétai lorsqu'elle sefigea. Serait-elle punie pour n'être pas parvenue à accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait intimé d'accomplir? Je fus agréablement surprise lorsque son maître s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas pour venir la chercher, la prenant dans ses bras. On pouvait voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas complètement en sécurité parce qu'en un mouvement surprenant, elle escalada son corps passa par dessus son épaule, s'accrocha à son dos dans une tentative pour se cacher. Il ne se débattit pas; en fait il continua de d'avancer vers le canapé, qu'il présenta au derrière de Bella en se tournant.

–– Isabella, assieds-toi avec moi sur le canapé.

Elle hésita un moment mais fit ce qu'il demandait. Je comprenais pourquoi elle hésitait. Tout était différent de ce que nous avions fait à la ferme. Lorsque nous étions en présence du Maître, nous n'étions jamais autorisées à nous assoir, particulièrement sur quelque meuble que ce soit. En plus de cela, le simple fait que nous ayons encore des vêtements sur nous en disait long sur nos nouveaux maîtres. Bella m'avait dit que je partais pour l'Alaska. C'était effrayant de penser que je ne serais pas là pour la protéger comme je l'avais toujours fait auparavant. Je savais qu'elle était assez agée à présent pour que son nouveau maître fît ce qu'il lui plût, mais mon côté protecteur voulait qu'elle trouvât l'amour avant d'être entraînée dans une relation à caractère seulement sexuel.

–– Isabella, pourquoi trembles-tu? Réponds-moi.

Son maître plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

–– Il n'y a pas assez de... moi pour... tout le monde, bégaya-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à l'exception de son maître. Au lieu de cela, il la pris dans ses bras et la plaça sur ses genoux.

–– Chhhh, Isabella... Toi et Stella devez comprendre quelque chose. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. Nous ne buvons que du sang animal. Et donc ton sang n'appartient qu'à toi.

Je voulais tellement relever les yeux pour voir ce que disaient leurs visages, mais je n'étais pas bête au point de faire cela.

**PdV de Bella**

Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi, mais dès l'instant où il me plaça sur ses genoux, je me sentis en lieu sûr. Il était le Maître. Il me protègerait parce que je lui appartenais. Cependant, c'était plus que cela. C'était la façon dont il me touchait; Il n'était jamais rude, il était doux. Cela ne faisait pas non plus de mal d'entendre qu'ils ne boiraient pas mon sang. C'était un soulagement, parce que même s'ils nous partageaient, Stella et moi, nous ne suffirions pas à tous.

–– Maintenant... je vais te demander de lever les yeux et de m'écouter très attentivement, tandis que je désignerai et nommerai chacun des membres de tes familles. Il y a deux familles ici: la première est celle des Cullen; la seconde est celle des Denali.

Il s'interrompit et attendit. Tandis que je levai furtivement les yeux, je remarquai que Stella gardait les siens toujours baissés.

–– Stella, lève les yeux et écoute. Ce qu'il dit fait partie de ce que tu dois savoir aussi. Ainsi nous n'aurons pas à répéter cela deux fois.

Le Maître de Bella poursuivit après qu'elle avait obéi.

–– Les Cullen se présentent comme suit: ce petit vampire au cheveux sombres et courts, c'est Alice, et à côté d'elle, le mâle aux cheveux blonds, c'est Jasper; ils sont époux; là il y a Rosalie, c'est la grande blonde avec à son côté son époux Emmett; dans le fauteuil se trouve Carlisle –– il est le chef de notre famille –– et sur ses genoux se trouve son épouse, Esme, la femelle aux cheveux auburn. Stella, pour toi, mon nom est Edward.

Comme moi, Stella suivit la présentation à mesure qu'il désignait chacun.

–– Maintenant... pour ce qui est des Denali: les deux premiers sont ceux qui ont les cheveux bruns, ce sont Eleazar et son épouse Carmen; à côté d'eux, avec des cheveux blond vénitien, c'est Tanya. Celle qui a les longs cheveux blonds est Kate et enfin, mais jamais la moindre, il y a la charmante Irina aux cheveux presque argent.

De nouveau, il désigna chacun.

Je pris un moment pour me répéter leurs noms plusieurs fois, afin de les graver dans ma mémoire. Je ne voulais pas échouer. Il était agréable d'enfin connaître le nom du Maître que je servais désormais. Non que je l'appellerais jamais ainsi. Mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins agréable.

–– Isabella, tu resteras ici avec moi et le reste des Cullen. Stella, tu partiras pour l'Alaska avec Eleazar et les Denali. J'ai dit à Bella que je lui montrerai comment utiliser mon téléphone, de sorte que vous pourrez vous appeler l'une l'autre.

Au moins, elle ne me quittait pas complètement. Je pourrais toujours entendre sa voix. C'était déjà ça.

–– Je veux que tu parles librement, Isabella. As-tu des questions?

En avais-je?

–– Vous avez dit que nous retournerions à la ferme. Puis-je demander quand?

–– Aussitôt que nous pourrons l'acheter et la rénover, ma chérie. Tu seras impliquée dans les changements que j'y ferai. Je te ferai savoir quand le moment sera proche, mais je dirais que cela prendra peut-être un mois ou deux.

La réponse d'Esmé provoqua une nouvelle question.

–– Et notre jardin? J'aurai besoin des récoltes pour me nourrir pendant l'hiver.

Lorsqu'elle souriait, son sourire irradiait le réconfort.

–– Il y a les supermarchés pour cela, ma chérie.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête lorsque que je me souvins que je m'étais tenue devant l'un d'eux une fois, alors que le Maître été à la recherche d'une nouvelle fille.

–– Isabella, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je t'emmènerai à la ferme pour t'occuper de ton jardin. Les cultures ne se perdront pas, m'informa le Maître.

–– Comment me nourrirai-je en Alaska? Je n'aurai pas de cultures à manger.

Le visage de Stella montra à quel point elle s'inquiétait de mourir de faim.

–– En fait, nous avons, nous aussi, des supermarchés en Alaska, tu sais. Tu ne mourras pas de faim avec nous, dit Irina à Stella sur un ton joyeux

–– Quand partons-nous?

–– À la nuit tombante, comme cela tu auras un petit peu plus de temps avec Bella avant que nous partions.

Tanya lui sourit.

Lorsque l'on eut finalement répondu à toutes les questions, Edward m'ordonna de retourner à la cuisine pour le souper et passer un petit peu de temps avec Stella avant son départ. Cette fois-ci, je haïs mon repas en sa compagnie. Nous savions toutes les deux que le temps nous était compté, aussi nous en profitâmes autant que nous pûmes. Nous nous assurâmes l'une l'autre que ceci n'était pas un adieu mais une courte séparation, mais tout au fond de moi, je craignais que ce fût quand même cela, un adieu. Au final, tout le monde finissait par me quitter. C'était juste ainsi qu'il en allait pour moi. Comme Bree, Stella ne serait plus là et c'était vraiment douloureux. Tandis que, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, je regardais le ciel s'assombrir, je sus que le temps de l'inévitable était venu. Elle serait partie, et je serais abandonnée une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'Eleazar envoya Stella accompagnée d'Irina se changer pour le voyage, je sentis mon estomac faire un bond. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être assez cruelle pour faire entrer une personne dans votre existence seulement pour vous la reprendre ensuite?

**PdV de Edward**

J'observais le visage de Bella s'affaisser lorsque Stella quitta son côté pour aller se préparer pour le voyage vers sa nouvelle maison. Cela brisa mon coeur figé. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir m'occuper d'elles deux, mais je devais prendre soin de Bella. Elle était mon unique priorité désormais. Nous sortîmes tous dans le jardin pour faire nos adieux. La pauvre Bella était au bord d'une crise de panique en bonne et due forme, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à Stella comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jasper avait utilisé son don pour tenter de la calmer, mais cela ne fut pas d'un grand secours. Finalement, elle s'effondra dans mes bras en criant ''Stella!''

Je blottis son corps tremblant contre moi et montai dans ma chambre pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Elle pleura doucement pendant une heure sur mon canapé, avant de s'endormir la tête sur mes cuisses. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle se reposait confortablement, je me dégageai et redescendis à l'étage inférieur.

–– Comment va-t-elle?

Je laissai échapper un lourd soupir.

–– Elle dort pour l'instant. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait, Carlisle?

–– Edward, il ne serait pas juste envers Stella de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa vie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bella passera toujours en premier pour toi. Au final, Stella obtiendra tout ce dont elle a besoin là-haut.

–– Je le sais bien, mais cela me fait mal de voir Bella souffrir. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui lui est infligé cela. Je le ressens en moi.

–– Edward, tu n'as rien fait. Tout ceci a été causé par Alistair. Le blâme est à jeter sur ses seules épaules. Malheureusement, il se trouve que c'est arrivé à ta future compagne.

Je hochai la tête et me demandai si les choses aurait été différentes si j'avais plutôt rencontré Bella au lycée.

Je ne me suis pas attardé longtemps sur cette pensée en raison des gémissements provenant du deuxième étage. Bella était à nouveau réveillée. Je la retrouvai roulée en boule à-même le sol. Lorsque je la relevai dans mes bras, elle émit un soupir et commença à se détendre à nouveau. Je nous étendis sur le canapé, son corps couvrant le mien, et dessinai de petits cercles dans son dos tandis qu'elle plongeai plus profondément dans son cycle de sommeil. L'avoir ainsi, si proche de moi avait décidément son effet sur mon corps, effet qui ne faisait que s'aggravait quand elle bougeait. C'est là que je me promis d'acheter un lit le lendemain.

**PdV de Bree**

En l'espace d'une seule journée écoulée depuis mon retour, mon père avait déjà passé son agressivité sur moi. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais enfuie au départ. Alors... quand j'avais trouvé une Bella toute perdue à proximité d'un parc, j'avais été attirée comme un papillon de nuit par la flamme. Une fois que le Maître m'eut amené à la ferme, j'avais vite compris les règles et n'avais eu aucun problème à les suivre. Ma vie à la ferme avait été meilleure que celle que j'avais à la maison. La ferme me manquait, mais non... Bella et Stella. C'est elles qui étaient traitées comme des princesses. Déjà on leur avait donné de nouveaux maîtres et moi, j'étais renvoyé dans ce trou infernal que j'avais autrefois appelé ma maison, pour y purger le reste de ma pitoyable existence. Avec le Maître, on avait besoin de moi. On me permettait de vivre une vie libérée des coups tant que je suivais les règles. La nuit dernière, entre les coups de pieds et les coups de poings, j'ai décidé de partir à nouveau. Seulement maintenant, je savais ce que je cherchais. J'en trouverai un nouveau, un nouveau maître pour m'appeler sienne. Je le chercherai, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Je voulais ce que j'avais eu, ce que Bella et Stella avaient encore. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de si spécial, elles, pour déjà avoir un nouveau maître, et que je n'avais pas, moi?

Ce furent ces pensées qui servirent de carburant à mes pieds ce soir, et me poussèrent à sortir par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une fois que mes pieds eurent trouvé un rythme, je commençai à chercher ce que je désirais. Je restai aux creux des ombres de la ville, dans les allées entre les immeubles. Cela ne prit pas aussi longtemps que je l'avais imaginé avant que j'entende une voix familière:

–– Bree... Que fais-tu ici? Oùest Alistair?

–– Elles ont dit qu'il était mort, qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Elles ne voulaient pas de moi avec elles.

–– Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors, à cette heure de la nuit?

–– Je recherche un nouveau maître. Quelqu'un qui m'appellera sienne. Tu ne chercherais pas une vache, par hasard?

–– Ça se pourrait... Est-ce que tu es en train de t'offrir à moi, pour que tu m'appartiennes?

–– Oui... Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Un frisson me parcourut lorsque son souffle descendit le long de mon cou, faisant s'y dresser le duvet.

–– Tu as bien conscience, n'est-ce pas, que je ne suis pas comme Alistair. Je suis un nomade et tu devras me suivre, faire ce que j'exigerai, toujours, sans le confort d'un toit ou d'un matelas.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air de défi.

–– Oui... Maître. Je ferait tout ce que vous me demanderez, dis-je avec toute la conviction que j'éprouvais

–– Et bien … alors, faut croire que ton vœu a été exaucé. Tu me serviras aussi longtemps que je le jugerai bon, déclara-t-il, un sourire relevant ses traits gracieux.

**NoteBleue:  
><strong>Alors, alors? AloOOOOrs? Quoi qu'c'est-y qu't'y en penses?  
>A ta plus? Pas plus? Dis-le, écris, écris.<br>Nails doit savoir, Blue transmettra.

Et pis d'abord, c'est qui, lui, ce nouveau Mr Croc sorti de son chapeau, heu, d'accord, de sa ruelle – qu'est pas un ruelle passque c'est une impasse, c'est mieux, les impasses. Y'a pas d'issue, c'est – sombre entre deux immeubles au coeur noir de la cité, au creux de la nuit qui, noire, tombe, tombe, n'en finit pas de tomber? Des théories?  
>Reviouz<p>

Merci de nous lire. Special remerciements aux fidèles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own Twilight. That privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer's. Fortunately I do own my published novels.**

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

––~––

**NdeBluelinote:**

Ouiiiiiiiii! Vous ne rêvez pas, la linote a enfin pondu la traduction d'un nouveau chapitre.

Et la linote présente toutes ses excuses aux fans de nails233 et de cette histoire pour le looooooooooong délai. Je ne m'étalerai pas, mais bon, disons que depuis juin je ne retrouve plus mes lunettes roses. Et pis, je n'avais plus d'ordi perso, et pis,... enfin bref, la vie, quoi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire... RDV à la fin:

––~––

**––(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 6**

**PdV d'Edward**

–– Edward, Bella n'a aucunes affaires, même pas de sous-vêtements! Je te promets que cela ne sera pas, comme mes virées shopping habituelles. Juste quelques petites choses, vraiment des trucs de première nécessité, pour commencer, et plus tard nous en feront plus, lorsqu'elle se sera davantage adaptée. Alice geignait.

–– Elle n'a pas tord, Edward. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle acceptera de manger autre chose que des fruits et des légumes. Je suggère un compromis _et, _avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Alice, le confort de Bella passe en premier. Et si nous allions au Supercentre Walmart à Poulsbo? De cette manière, nous n'aurons qu'un seul magasin à faire pour tous ses besoins. Surtout ne crois pas que je sache pas que tu es train de rouler des yeux quand je parle, Alice, mais tu pourras lui acheter de plus jolies choses et tout ce que tu voudras plus tard.

Dieu merci, Esmé était de mon côté.

–– C'est bon, d'accord... mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'apprécie le voyage le moins du monde! Dès que j'aurai vu ce qui lui plaît, je vais sur le net et lui achète ce qu'elle mérite en ligne!

Je pouvais entendre le dégoût dégouliner des mot d'Alice, mais s'il n'y avait que cela pour l'apaiser, je la laisserais acheter un magasin de vêtements entier plus tard. Je ne lui refuserais rien.

Après avoir passé l'heure qui venait de passer à batailler en silence avec Alice, je me laissai fléchir et donnai mon accord pour emmener Bella faire les magasins avec elle et Esmé. Elles ne parvenaient tout simplement pas comprendre à quel point l'idée de traîner Bella dans un magasin en ce moment pouvait être mauvaise.

–– Bonjour, Isabella. As-tu bien dormi?

Je baissai les yeux sur son visage ensommeillé.

–– Oui, Maître, murmura-t-elle sans lever les siens.

–– Isabella, aujourd'hui, je t'emmène acheter des vêtements. Aussi Alice et Esmé nous accompagneront-elles. Tu vas te doucher et t'habiller avant de venir nous rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. Est-ce que c'est compris?

–– Oui, Maître.

Sans hésitation elle descendit de mon corps pour se diriger droit sur la salle-de-bain.

Lorsque j'entendis la douche commencer à couler je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour lui laisser un peu de d'intimité. On pourrait dire que je ne fus pas complètement surpris lorsque Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett décidèrent tous de se joindre à nous. Bien entendu, les garçons voulaient trouver quelques nouveaux accessoires de jeux, mais Rosalie souhaitait simplement aider Bella parce qu'elle avait besoin de protection. Elle voyait à présent Bella comme une fragile jeune femme qui avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir en sécurité et à l'aise. Dans ses pensées, Elle regardait Bella comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Et puisqu'on avait abusé d'elle à la fin de sa vie d'humaine, elle entretenait un grand dédain envers quiconque blesserait volontairement un enfant ou une femme innocents. Cela faisait du bien de voir ce côté plus doux de la personnalité de Rosalie. Non pas que... elle choisît de jamais nous la montrer, à nous, mais avec Bella, c'était une tout autre histoire et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle se montrerai aussi protectrice de Bella que je l'étais moi-même.

Je découvris que je retenais mon souffle tandis que Bella descendait les escaliers. J'étais impatient et anxieux de voir comment elle allait gérer le fait d'entrer dans une pièce pleine de nous autres qui la regardions. Elle hésita bien juste assez longtemps pour me chercher du regard et me trouver dans la pièce et puis, elle se dirigea droit sur la portion de sol à mes pieds. Je voyais bien qu'elle était nerveuse, aussi m'assurai-je de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était important qu'elle sache qu'elle avait bien agi, même s'il m'était douloureux de la voir se traîner à mes pieds. Cela garantirait qu'elle le fasse à nouveau, si elle pensait que cela me faisait plaisir. Pour ce qui était du reconditionnement de Bella, j'avais désormais une nouvelle devise: '' A petits pas'', une petite leçon à chaque fois, de façon à ne pas la submerger.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à partir, je me mis en route en direction de la porte puis m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle ne me suivit pas.

–– Suis-moi, Isabella.

–– Oui, Maître, comme il vous plaira., dit-elle en se levant rapidement et en venant vers moi.

Bien sûr, nous avions besoin de deux voitures, aussi ouvris-je la portière, et après qu'Alice et Jasper eurent pris place à l'arrière, je fis signe à Bella de monter sur le siège avant. Pendant tout le trajet, Bella se tint assise, les mains posées dans son giron, et le regard sur ses mains. Alice bavardait gaiement, la rassurant en lui disant que cela allait être amusant et qu'elle pourrait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

–– Isabella, tu peux poser à Alice toute question que tu pourrais avoir.

Les yeux rivés sur ses mains, elle marmonna doucement:

–– Pourquoi ai-je besoin de vêtements?

–– Bella, tu ne peut te promener nue, les gens trouveront cela... gênant, de te voir comme cela.

–– Pourquoi?

–– Parce que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir les gens se promener tout nus, répliqua Alice en lui touchant l'épaule.

–– Et quand... je suis à la maison du Maître?

–– Et bien,... heum... Je..., Il était temps de sauver Alice de sa crise de bégaiement.

–– Isabella, jusqu'à ce que nous ré-emménagions à la ferme, il te faudra porter des vêtement dans la maison. Nous rediscuterons de ce sujet... lorsque nous ré-emménagerons à la ferme.

Elle acquiesça mais je savais qu'elle était en train de se livrer une lutte intérieure quant à ce qu'elle devait penser du problème des vêtements. Bon sang, moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer le fait de la voir à nouveau, pour le moment. Une fois déjà, c'était amplement suffisant. Cela avait allumé une étincelle qui avait parcouru tout mon corps et j'avais dû vivement détourner le regard.

Comment pouvait-il les laisser constamment nues? Elle ne dit plus un mot durant le reste du trajet, regardant fixement par la vitre. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes finalement sur un emplacement du parking, elle se raidit immédiatement. Je crois que je l'aurais cassée en deux si j'avais tenté de la déplacer.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi. Lorsqu'elle leva des yeux timides à travers ces cils, je poursuivis.

–– Tu vas rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'à nouvelle instruction.

Elle hocha la tête avec réticence. Lorsque j'atteignis son côté de la voiture, Alice et jasper étaient éjà en train d'en descendre. Elle n'hésita pas à prendre ma main lorsque je la lui tendis. Elle sembla même se détendre un petit peu. Bien sûr, Alice, était une tout autre histoire. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à s'évanouir si en fait elle l'avait pu. Cette sorti allait clairement s'avérer aussi stressante pour Alice qu'elle l'était pour Bella. Les garçons partirent en direction du rayon des appareillages électroniques tandis que ces dames et moi-même, nous dirigions mes vers le rayon des ados. Une fois que nous eûmes trouvé les cabines d'essayage, je passai la main.

–– Bella, entre là avec Rosalie et fais ce qu'Alice et elle te diront. Ne part pas d'ici. Je reviendrai sous peu.

Son froncement de sourcil eu presque raison de ma décision de ne pas rester. Elle fallait qu'elle fasse cela avec les filles. Ca me tuait de ne pas pouvoir tout simplement faire demi-tour et retourner vers elles lorsque je l'entendis gémir dans la cabine. Heureusement, Rosalie lui offrait des paroles rassurantes d'une voix douce.

**PdV de Rosalie**

S'il croit que je ne l'ai pas entendu s'arrêter avant de partir pour de bon, c'est qu'il est idiot. Je savais que tout ceci était aussi dur pour lui que ça l'était pour elle. Non que ce fait m'intéressât. Qui plus est, il devait aller lui acheter un lit, et ce n'est pas chez Walmart qu'il le trouverait.

–– Chhh, Bella, tout va bien. Nous n'allons pas te laisser et il sera très vite de retour, lui assurai-je doucement à l'oreille.

Elle resta dans la cabine tout du long, fixant le sol, même lorsque les habits qu'Alice lui lançait lui atterrissaient dessus. Ce trou-duc' l'avait traumatisée bien comme il fallait, pas de doute là-dessus. Je n'avais rien dit à personne, mais j'avais commencé à planifier la modernisation de l'équipement agricole de la ferme pour elle. J'étais allée y faire un tour, en douce la nuit précédente pour voir ce dont elle disposait déjà. Non, dans le genre dérangé ce vampire, il se posait là. Il ne leur avait même pas donné des outils à manuels décents, sans parler d'un système pour arroser les cultures. Bon, et bien, çà, je pouvait m'en charger. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alice rendit les armes, les mains en l'air. Waou! Ça devait être un record. Je ne l'avais jamais vue abandonner aussi vite. Elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigts du point de rupture.

–– Bella, je crois que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, là. Il faudra que je t'en commande davantage sur internet. Allons du côté de l'alimentation, maintenant.

Losque que nous nous glissâmes hors de la cabine d'essayage, elle resta plantée au même endroit.

–– Allez viens, Bella. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, tu sais, pépia Alice.

Même lorsqu'Esme la prit par la main, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je réfléchis à ce qu'Edward lui avait dit et compris d'où venait le problème, et j'appelai donc mon crétin de frère.

–– Edward, où es-tu?

–– Je suis au magasin de literie, pourquoi?

Il avait l'air ennuyé.

–– Parce que tu es un idiot! Tu lui as dit de ne pas quitter la cabine d'essayage, et donc... maintenant, à moins que nous ne la portions toute gesticulante et hurlante, elle refuse de bouger.

Il émit un soupir de frustration.

–– Passe lui le téléphone, s'il te plaît.

–– Bella, c'est Edward. Il veut te parler.

Elle releva vivement la tête lorsque je lui dis cela tout en lui tendant le téléphone.

–– Isabella, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

–– Oui... Maître, dit-elle dans un souffle au son de sa voix.

–– Tu _suivras _Esmé pour aller choisir ta nourriture. Tu _prendras_ les choses que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu auras refusé de faire ce que je demande. Je serai _déçu_ si on me rapporte que tu ne t'es pas procuré tout ce que tu aimes. Est-ce que c'est compris? Réponds- moi.

–– Oui, Maître. Comme il vous plaira. Répondit-elle d'un ton plein de confiance.

–– Repasse-moi Rosalie.

Lorsqu'elle me repassa le téléphone, je fus à moitié tentée de lui raccrocher au nez.

–– Quoi?

–– Veux-tu, je te prie... essayer de lui faire choisir une parure de lit pour 240?

–– Okay. On est dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas autre chose à faire, le réprimandai-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Lorsque Esmé la prit par la main, elle nous suivit finalement jusqu'au rayon de l'alimentaire. Elle avait une façon amusante de nous dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêtait devant un type de fruits ou de légume qu'elle mangerait. Si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait, elle poursuivait son chemin. Elle refusa de lâcher la main d'Esmé tout le temps que nous avons passé là. Alice et moi avons fini par devoir toucher cette nourriture à l'odeur répugnante pour la mettre dans le chariot pour elle. La façon dont elle s'est léché les lèvres devant la glace au chocolat de chez Ben & Jerry me renversa. Elle n'avait eu jusque là aucune réaction à un quelque type d'aliments conditionnés que ce soit. Lorsqu'Alice déposa la glace dans le chariot, elle fit délicatement courir se doigts sur le couvercle comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle chérissait. Heureusement, Edward nous rejoignit à temps pour nous rendre au rayon du linge de maison. Il pouvait se charger d'elle, à présent.

**PdV de Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que mes yeux voyaient. Ils avaient la glace au chocolat spéciale que l'ancien Maître se procurait pour nous. C'était une gourmandise spéciale pour les occasions spéciales. Je ne savais pas ce que je devrais faire pour y avoir droit, mais je trouverais! Je repérai le Maître à la seconde où il eut fait un pas dans l'allée. Je m'assurai de bien avoir les yeux baissés. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je la voulais cette récompense! Quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant le linge de maison, je fus surprise. Je n'avais pas eu de drap sur mon matelas depuis que mon seul et unique était tombé en lambeaux. C'était une chose de plus qui rendait mon nouveau Maître spécial à mes yeux. Il semblait sincèrement se soucier de mon confort, si exceptait les vêtements. Ils étaient si étouffants et parfois, ils me me démangeaient, mais s'il voulait que je porte des vêtements, et bien je ferais cela pour lui.

–– Isabella, choisis une parure de lit.

Et si je choisissais la mauvaise? Perdrais-je la surprise?

Je me mordis la lèvre et réfléchis attentivement à ce que j'avais aperçu des choses qu'ils estimaient dignes d'avoir dans leur maison, et décidai que j'allais choisir les draps blancs et or. Je reteins mon souffle et attendis de voir s'il aimait mon choix. Lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux et murmura ''C'est très bien, Isabella.'', je laissai échapper l'air de mes poumons avec soulagement.

Je le regardai chercher le bon paquet. Une fois qu'il l'eût trouvé, je le suivis jusqu'à la caisse. Il avait l'air heureux de ce qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient choisi. Jasper et Emmett nous rejoignirent dans la file d'attente. Edward ne se soucia même pas du fait qu'ils jetaient leurs affaires dans notre chariot. Mes espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu'il s'empara du carton de crème glacée. Après qu'il avait fixé Rosalie pendant une seconde, il le mit avec les autres articles que nous prenions. Donc... il restait toujours un espoir que je parvienne à la mériter, après tout.

Pendant tout le trajet de retour en voiture, mes pensées étaient toute pleines de la gourmandise qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Il était difficile de rester assise sans bouger en sachant qu'elle était là. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de mon agitation. Je bondis hors de la voiture quand il ouvrit ma portière. C'est là que j'ai entendu le plus beau son que j'eus jamais entendu. Il riait, d'un rire joyeux, pas un rire effrayant.

–– Doucement, Isabella. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Une fois que tu seras assise à table. À présent va à la cuisine et je t'y rejoindrai.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le dise deux fois. Je traversai la maison en courant et l'attendis assise sur ma chaise.

–– Tu t'es si bien débrouillée aujourd'hui. Tu devrais être fière de toi. Tu mérite certainement ceci. Dit-il en mettant la crème glacée et une cuillère devant moi.

–– Elle va fondre si tu ne la manges pas bientôt, alors... mange, Isabella.

Elle sentait si bon lorsque que je l'ouvris. Je n'hésitai pas à la manger, après cela. Elle était aussi bonne que la première fois qu'on m'en avait donné. Je me fichait même totalement qu'il me fixe du regard. Il avait l'air d'aimer me regarder manger. Il me regarda prendre chaque cuillerée, jusqu'à la glace toute fondue au fond du pot. Il ne fit même aucun cas d'Esmé quand elle entra dans la pièce et qu'elle se mit à lui crier dessus.

–– Edward Cullen, lui as-tu donné son dessert avant qu'elle n'ait pris son déjeuner? Et tu lui a donné tout le pot? Elle ne voudra rien manger, à présent! Et si elle vomit, c'est ton problème, monsieur!

J'étais horrifiée qu'il la laisse lui hurler dessus comme cela. Lorsqu'il éclata de rire à nouveau et hocha la tête en réponse, je sus qu'il n'était pas fâché, ni contre moi, ni contre elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle-même avait été vraiment en colère contre lui quand elle lui avait crié dessus. Elle lui donna une tape joueuse sur le bras avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Mais... juste au cas où il soit vraiment en colère contre elle après son départ, je m'assurai de regarder le sol.

–– Je crois que je sais quoi t'offrir lorsque tu réussis si bien. Maintenant, suis-moi et allons ranger tes affaires.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, mais après y avoir réfléchi en montant les escaliers, je me sentis un peu coupable. M'étais-je vraiment assez bien comportée pour obtenir la récompense?

–– Isabella, pourquoi es-tu triste? S'il te plaît... Dis-moi la vérité.

Je me mordis la lèvre et confessait hâtivement:

–– Je ne sais pas si je le méritais.

C'est sorti comme une plainte.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi. Si tu ne le méritais pas, alors pour quelle raison te la donnerais-je? Tu l'as bien mérité. Cent fois. Tu t'es très bien comportée dans le magasin. Tu as fait tout ce que je te demandais et attendais de toi. Et puis... je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je t'en donnerais davantage. Mais cela va devoir attendre. Ton père se gare en ce moment dans l'allée.

Je hochai la tête et l'attendis.

–– Suis-moi, nous ne voulons pas le faire attendre.

Je savais qu'il passerait me voir, mais je je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

**PdV de Charlie**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont ma vie avait basculé en un instant lorsqu'on me l'avait enlevée dans notre jardin que je croyais pourtant sûr. En garant la voiture devant la maison, j'avais espoir que, juste, peut-être, elle me montrerait qu'elle se souvenait de moi un tant soit peu lorsqu'elle me regarderait. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'était pas encore arrivé, mais un jour, j'étais sûr, que ça arriverait, si je savais juste me montrer patient. Esmé fut assez aimable de m'offrit un siège lorsque je demandai à voir Edward et Bella. Je les entendis s'approcher et me levai pour les accueillir.

–– Edward, Bella, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, à nouveau.

Je tendis la main pour serrer la sienne.

Après avoir passé la journée à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles, il m'était plus facile de repérer tous les signes qui trahissaient son comportement de soumise, même les plus subtils. En la voyant se tenir à trois pas derrière lui, je pariais que si je sortais un mètre ruban, ce serait exactement 3 pas. Elle gardait les bras le long du corps, les paumes tournée vers l'avant comme si elle lui adressait une prière. Ses yeux baissés et ses épaules légèrement voûtées en disaient long sur la profondeur à laquelle son conditionnement était enraciné. Il m'avait été difficile de lire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le sujet. Je sais que certaines personnes choisissaient ce mode de vie et je peux respecter leur décision en tant qu'elle est un choix, mais il ne devrait jamais être imposé à un enfant. Lorsqu'Edward prit un siège, Bella s'agenouilla à ses pieds, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire soupirer légèrement. J'étais assis en face de lui, de sorte que je pouvais regarder Bella sans la mettre mal à l'aise.

–– Isabella, je veux que tu t'exprimes librement avec Charlie et je veux que tu le regardes quand tu le fais, lui dit Edward.

–– Bonsoir Bella. Comment est-ce que tu vas ce soir?

Cela faisait plaisir de voir ses beaux yeux marron finalement se lever sur moi.

–– Bien... Merci.

–– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui?

–– Maître m'a emmené acheter des vêtements et de quoi manger...

Je détestais ça quand elle employait le mot Maître. Ça me rendait malade de dégoût.

–– Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée en faisant les magasins?

–– Non, pas vraiment... mais j'ai vraiment aimé la surprise. Ça a été le meilleur moment de la journée.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur, en me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui donner.

–– Quel sorte de surprise t'as-t-il offerte?

–– De la crème glacée.

–– Je vois. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme glace?

–– Chocolat. Est-ce que vous aimez la glace au chocolat?

Je clignai des paupières pour refouler les larmes tandis qu'elle s'enquérait de moi pour la première fois.

–– Oh ouais, j'aime la glace au chocolat, aussi.

Je suis sûr qu'Edward entendit ma voix craquer.

–– Charlie, sa marque préférée sont les Ben & Jerry's. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain vous pourriez en partager une... insinua-t-il à mon intention.

–– Oui... peut-être que la prochaine fois que je viendrai, je pourrais t'en amener. Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir?

Elle regarda Edward pour qu'il réponde à sa place.

–– Isabella, cela te plairait-il? Je suis certain que ce serait bien, tu ne crois pas?

–– Oui, Maitre. Ce serait bien.

Je crois qu'il espérait qu'elle parlerait davantage.

–– Bella, c'est l'heure de ton repas. Charlie, voudriez-vous vous joindre à elle? Demanda Esmé depuis la cuisine.

–– Oh... non, merci, Esmé. J'ai déjà mangé.

Je voulais vraiment parler à Edward seul à seul.

–– Isabella, va prendre ton déjeuner. Il est sur la table. Une fois que tu auras fini, reviens voir Charlie avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et partit en quête de son repas.

–– Edward, comment est-ce qu'elle va, vraiment?

–– Elle va … bien. Elle était très nerveuse dans le magasin. J'avais pensé que si je n'étais pas avec elle, ce serait plus facile d'être avec les filles. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Rosalie m'a montré tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence, et elle était complètement perdue.

–– Que veux-tu dire, elle t'a montré?

–– Charlie, certains vampires possèdent des capacités spéciales. J'ai celle de pouvoir lire dans les pensées.

_Non, mais tu parles sérieusement?_

–– Oui, Charlie. Je parle sérieusement. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

–– Qui d'autre est 'spécial'

Il fallait que je sache.

–– Alice peut voir l'avenir, et Jasper a le don d'empathie.

_Vraiment? Ça doit être pratique._

_–– _Oui, ces dons sont bien pratiques. Alors, repasserez-vous, demain?

–– Non, je crois que je devrais attendre la semaine prochaine. Je ne veux pas la submerger et risquer de l'éloigner de moi en l'effrayant. Je sais qu'il faut que ma présence soit réintroduite lentement dans sa vie. Et puis, Edward, je veux te dire merci de t'occuper d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives.

–– Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je veux autant que vous qu'elle se retrouve.

–– Je sais, mais tu fais ce que je suis incapable de faire. Et pour cela, je te suis reconnaissant.

Il inclina juste la tête tandis que Bella revenait dans la pièce et se rasseyait à ses pieds.

–– Comment as-tu trouvé ton déjeuner? Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé?

Elle chercha l'approbation d'Edward et quand il lui fit signe de la tête, elle me répondit.

–– C'était bon. Il y avait une salade d'épinards avec des tranches d'ananas.

–– Bella, il faut que je retourne au travail. Je repasserai te voir dans quelques jours.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne fit pas d'autre mouvement.

**PdV d'Edward**

La regarder manger sa glace fut incroyablement attirant, et pourtant tellement innocent, en même temps. Elle était radieuse, tandis qu'elle recueillait jusqu'à la moindre goutte de glace dans le pot. Cela m'a donné envie de sortir en courant pour aller lui acheter tout le stock de glace du magasin, juste pour pouvoir regarder sa lèvre lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte sur la cuillère. Je n'avais jamais de ma vie autant souhaité être une cuillère qu'en cet instant. Lorsque Rosalie m'avait montré ses souvenirs de l'expression de pur désir dans les yeux quand elle regardait le pot, je n'avais pu lui refuser cela, ou quoique ce fût d'autre, d'ailleurs. Pendant ces quelques minutes, elle avait eu l'air d'une jeune femme normale, une jeune femme comme les autre. Bien sûr, l'impression s'était bien vite évaporée lorsque plus tard elle était remontée à l'étage. Ce que je n'avais pas compris alors, c'était qu'Alistair se servait de la glace comme d'une gâterie pour la récompenser les fois où elle s'était particulièrement bien conduite. Cela me brisait le cœur qu'elle avait pu penser ne pas la mériter. Après la façon courageuse dont elle avait géré le stress du magasin, j'avais l'impression qu'elle méritait davantage que de la crème glacée.

Charlie parti, nous nous remîmes à ranger ses affaires. J'avais vidé un de mes tiroirs et fait de la place pour elle dans la penderie. Je pouvais entendre la respiration d'Alice, forte et hachée, tandis qu'elle semblait pratiquement attaquer les touches du clavier informatique. Si je devais avancer ma meilleur hypothèse, je dirais qu'elle était en train de faire des achats pour Bella. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour digérer ''l'expérience du Walmart'', mais je soupçonnais que 'jamais' était sans doute très proche de la vérité, et pariais qu'elle allait me le faire payer pour toute l'éternité.

Une fois que tous les sac furent vides, je décidai de l'emmener faire un tour à la ferme le lendemain pour qu'elle pût avoir un moment de détente. Lorsque nous descendîmes pour son repas du soir, Bella se trouva hypnotisée par le jeu auquel Emmett et jasper étaient en train de jouer dans le salon. Aussi après qu'elle avait fini de souper, je la fis me rejoindre sur le sofa. Cette fois-ci, lorsque je la soulevai du sol, il n'y eut pas de glapissement. Juste un ''petit pas '' de plus en avant. Tout juste comme je m'apprêtais à l'emmener en haut pour se coucher, sa tête glissa sur mon épaule. Je coulai un regard sur elle pour découvrir qu'elle s'était endormie. Je n'avais pas le cœur de la réveiller, aussi la portai-je à l'étage jusqu'à mon canapé. Comme la nuit précédente, je my laissai glisser de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur moi. Heureusement, ce devait être la dernière nuit qu'elle aurait à passer là. Demain son nouveau lit arriverait et ce n'était décidément pas trop tôt parce qu'une autre nuit avec elle sur ce canapé et j'aurais assurément perdu la tête.

––~––

**NoteBleue: **  
>Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues, et aue l'attente en valait la chandelle.<p>

**Question trad'**  
>Bon, la suite ne devrait pas autant tarder:<br>– Chapitre 7 est presque prêt: dernière relecture.  
>– Chapitre 8 vient d'être traduit: doit reposer un petit peu avant que je le révise<br>Et c'est là que je me suis arrêtée. Cata! Je suis à deux chapitres d'être à court de chapitres d'avance (enfin, je me comprends). Donc, je vais vous consacrer, à vous et à cette histoire, tout mon temps libre pour ce mois-ci, histoire de me reconstituer un petit matelas de chapitres-tampons.  
>Je ne peux pas poster un chapitre sitôt traduit. Il faut généralement que je le laisse reposer pour y revenir avec les idées plus claires. En gros, il faut que je me sorte l'Anglais de la tête pour voir si ce que j'ai traduit sonne Français. Le premier jet, même s'il est déjà loin du mot-à-mot, reste parfois trop impreigné de phrasés anglais et manque souvent de fluidité.<p>

**Remarque:** On est combien sur cette histoire? C'est la question que se posent certains: Quand je dis **''nous''**, je parle de** nails233, **auteur de cette histoire en Anglais, et de moi,** Bluelinote**, qui ne fait que vous la transmettre en français. La confusion de certains peut venir du fait que **je **(la vrai personne derrière le pseudo ) parle de mon alter ego fanfictionnel – Bluelinote – à la troisième personne et que j'aime bien faire mumuse en torturant mon propre pseudo. ;) Voilà, allez, à la prochaine.

**Allez, bises à toutes,** merci aux fidèles qui riviouvent sans faillir, merci aux petits nouveaux et nouvelles qui optent pour le silence mais qui ne nous en suivent pas moins et nous mettent en favoris.  
>See you au prochain chapitre. Aussi vite que je le peux. Promis.<p>

Nails233 xxx & Bluelinote :*


End file.
